To Build A Home
by tutorwife93
Summary: “I could take her. Carrie. To DC.” What if Emily had been able to foster Carrie after the season 3 episode Children Of The Dark? Story’s much better than the summary. Will most likely be Emily/JJ in the end
1. Running For Home

**A/N: So I'm sure I'm not the only one whom wishes Emily had been able to take Carrie back to DC at the end of 3x04!**

**Anyway, this story is basically what could have happened. Goes along the basic Criminal Minds storylines from season 3 episode 4 until now and I promise it will get better as the story progresses!**

**Please read, enjoy and review! :)**

**Chapter One- Running For Home**

Emily had remembered that day in the hospital; the day her and JJ had been there when Carrie had had a nightmare, and the day JJ had told her Carrie had no where to go, no family left. Emily had answered with _"can't this girl catch a break?"_ but she couldn't help but feel at least a tiny bit hopeful that she herself could be that break.

She had felt her biological clock ticking for a while now, and knew that if she didn't act soon, she would never have the family she had always hoped for, leading her to the racing heart and sweaty palms she currently felt as she tried to build up the courage to talk to her boss, the two of them currently gathering files from the latest solved case, Carrie's case.

"I could take her." _It was now or never._

Hotch looked up at Emily confused. "Take her?"

"Carrie. To DC." Emily said simply as she tried to hide her hope.

Hotch raised his eyebrows, as if not taking her seriously. "You mean to live with you?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Emily shrugged, listing off only a couple of the few dozen reasons she had thought of over the last few days. "I have room, money, you know, and she's smart. Two, three years, she goes to college-"

Emily was about to continue when Hotch interrupted her, his tone different than usual, slightly colder, distant, boss-like. "Prentiss, this is the job, and I need to know that you can be objective."

It was more of a question than a statement and it only aroused anger in the brunette woman. "And I need to know that I can be human."

Emily felt the older male staring at her and she stared back, frustration and disappointment overtaking her and making her turn to leave the room.

"Emily." Hotch called after her calmly and she hesitated before turning around. He sighed. "Talk to JJ regarding arrangements."

Emily felt her jaw drop as she took a few steps back into the room. "I-, uh, are you sure, sir?" She asked, unbelievingly.

Hotch looked down at the files as he continued sorting. "Like you said, you need to know that you can be human." Hotch clarified, looking up at her and making eye contact. "If you believe you can balance caring for Carrie and your job," He looked at her warningly. "without the two interfering, then I'll speak to Strauss about having you approved as Carrie's foster parent."

Emily looked at Hotch in shock, but ecstatic. "Thank you, sir."

Hotch nodded as Emily started to leave the room. "And Emily?" Emily turned to look at him. "Don't call me sir."

Emily smiled and nodded, rushing out of the room and over to JJ whom stood wiping down the white board they had been using to document their latest case. "JJ."

JJ smiled as Emily came to her side. "Hey."

Emily smiled back, anxiously. "Have you been able to contact any of Carrie's relatives?" She rushed.

JJ shook her head no. "No. The LA thing fell through and the only other surviving family members are a great aunt in Florida and a cousin in Seattle. The aunt is in a coma after a stroke late last year and the cousin is an emancipated minor after her father died in a car accident in June. She barely has enough to support herself let alone another teenager. DCFS is trying to find a foster placement as we speak."

"No luck?"

Again JJ shook her head no. "There are a few group homes with spots available but I'm not comfortable with sending her there. I talk to a friend at DCFS and she's going to try and keep Carrie in the hospital until somewhere else opens up."

Emily nodded in agreement, hesitating before asking. "What if I took her?"

"To live with you?" JJ asked surprised.

"Yeah." Emily blushed slightly as JJ smiled at her proudly. "I mean, only if it's okay with her."

JJ smiled widely, admiring the brunette woman more than she ever had before. "Let's go ask her then." JJ reached over, placing a hand on Emily's arm as the two made their way out of the building.

JJ smiled as Emily hovered nervously outside of Carrie's hospital room, glancing in through the window every once in a while to see Carrie sitting up in bed flicking through the TV channels.

Everything had happened so fast over the last couple of hours, what with Emily being approved as a foster parent thanks to JJ and her "connections" at DCFS, and Hotch persuading Strauss to allow them to bring Carrie back to DC with them without firing Emily for becoming too attached to a victim.

JJ's hand on her shoulder brought Emily out of her thoughts and the reassuring smile JJ shot her gave her the extra strength she needed to enter the room.

Hearing Carrie reply, Emily pushed open the door and walked nervously into the room, JJ close on her heels. "Hi Carrie."

"Hey." Carrie smiled slightly, turning off the TV politely and looking between Emily and JJ curiously as they each pulled up a seat on either side of her bed. "Have you found anyone to take me?" The sadness in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Emily and JJ whom exchanged glances, but they brushed it off as grief considering the young girl had just lost her entire family only days before.

"Ah, Carrie, that's actually what we're here to talk to you about." JJ started, reaching to touch Carrie's arm and signaling for Emily to continue.

Emily followed JJ's lead, deciding to just ask straight out rather than beat around the bush. "Carrie, how would you like to come and live with me?"

Carrie looked surprised. "You mean in Virginia?"

Emily nodded nervously. "Yeah. I mean, only if you want. You don't have to. But we couldn't find any other family and I don't want you living in a group home and I was approved as a foster parent plus I have room and money and my boss said it's okay-"

JJ stifled a laugh at the usually so confident woman rambling nervously. "What Emily's trying to ask is, if you don't mind moving, would you like to live with her?"

Carrie looked unsure and both JJ and Emily were almost certain she was going to say no. "Yes." She whispered softly. "If you don't mind, I mean."

Emily looked at JJ whom caught her eye, both surprised but overjoyed nonetheless. "Really?" Emily found her voice catching in her throat.

Carrie blushed and shrugged. "I don't really have a life here anymore." She whispered again, her eyes filling with tears.

Emily bit the inside of her mouth as she placed a hand on Carrie's shoulder sympathetically. "I would love that." She had no other words.

Carrie looked up at Emily and smiled; the first sincere smile she had given in days. A comfortable silence overcame the three before Carrie spoke up a few minutes later. "So when do we leave?"

Emily looked at JJ before answering. "Oh! Uh, well the rest of the team is going back on the jet in about an hour so we'll get you released and head to your house to pack up your things, then catch a flight tomorrow-"

"No!" Carrie sat up quickly, shaking her head furiously. "No. No, I can't go back to that house."

JJ nodded and placed a hand on Carrie's shoulder, smiling reassuringly, before Emily had a chance to act. "Okay. That's okay. How about I go and grab pack up some of your things while Emily gets you released? And then we'll all fly back with the team later tonight."

Carrie nodded, running a hand through her hair as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She rested her head tiredly on her knees and turned to look at JJ, nodding. "Thank you."

JJ smiled, running a hand over Carrie's hair and giving Emily a reassuring smile before leaving the room leaving the two brunettes alone.

Emily smiled. "Let's see about getting you out of here, huh?"

Carrie nodded and forced a smile though this time it was more out of politeness than anything else. Emily looked concerned but let it be and walked out of the room to organize Carrie's release while Carrie began to pack up the clothes JJ had bought her a couple of days before.

Half an hour later Emily was walking alongside Carrie as the younger girl complained to the nurse how ridiculous it was that she had to be in a wheelchair to leave the hospital.

"Hospital policy, love." The nurse smiled as Carrie climbed out of the wheelchair and thanked you. "Take care of yourself now."

Carrie nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Emily managed to hail a cab almost immediately and gently helped Carrie into the car, hopping in after her as her phone rang.

"Prentiss." She answered quickly.

"Em, hey. It's JJ." Emily's face immediately lit up at JJ's voice and it didn't go unnoticed by Carrie. "I'm at the Ortiz's. Could you ask Carrie if there is anything specifically she wants?"

Emily turned to Carrie whom sat staring out of the window, placing a hand on her shoulder. Carrie flinched instinctively and looked away embarrassed. "Is there anything you want JJ to get from your house?"

Carrie nodded, holding out her hand. "Can I talk to her?" She asked quietly.

Emily handed the phone over immediately, smiling reassuringly. "Agent Jareau? It's Carrie. I'm okay." She turned away from Emily embarrassed, and spoke quieter. "In my room, on my bed, there's a teddy bear. Could you get him for me?" She sounded like a little girl and Emily's heart broke when she realized she was, technically speaking, still a young girl, and that no one should have to go through what she had over the last few days. "Thanks, JJ."

Carrie handed the phone back to Emily without a word, avoiding eye contact and immediately going back to looking out the window.

"JJ?" Emily spoke quietly, not taking her eyes off Carrie.

"She asked for a teddy bear, Em." Emily could tell JJ had been thinking the same thing she had.

"I know." Emily sighed sadly, enjoying the silence between them for a few seconds. "So you're going to meet us at the airport?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way now. I'll see you soon, Em."

"Bye, Jayje."

Emily hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket, her attention never turning from the young girl starring outside, wondering if maybe she had taken on more than she could handle.

**A/N: First chapter's up! Yay! So this chapter was fairly boring but I promise you, it will get better. Please enjoy and review :)**


	2. It Feels Like Home To Me

**A/N: Wow! I totally didn't expect the response I got from the first chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and subscribed to alerts. Again, this chapter's kind of boring but I thought Carrie settling into Emily's life was necessary.**

**For all who haven't seen this episode, I'll post a link on my user page where you can watch it for free.**

**And PokemonfanXxX, Carrie is played by Jhoanna Flores (a very talented and not-nearly-appreciated-enough actress).**

**Her character is around 15 or 16 (I don't remember if they mentioned it or not but for the sake of the story, Carrie is 15), she has brown hair, brown eyes, speaks Spanish and is of Latino appearance.**

**Jhoanna sort of resembles Lea Michele from Glee and Spring Awakening and Camille Guaty from Las Vegas **

**Chapter 2- It Feels Like Home To Me**

The cab ride from the hospital to the airport was silent, awkwardly silent, and by the time they reached their destination, Emily had never been so happy to see the team.

JJ was by the car quickly, opening Carrie's door and helping her out while Emily grabbed her hospital bag out of the boot and paid the driver.

Emily placed a hand on Carrie's back protectively as the three walked over to the awaiting group. Almost instinctively, Carrie leaned closer to Emily whom wrapped an arm around her.

"Hi Carrie. I'm Agent Hotchner but you can call me Aaron. I know you've already met the team formally, but in case you don't remember, this is Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan." Carrie shook Hotch's hand, forcing a smile before doing the same to Reid and Morgan.

"Are you ready to go?" Emily asked Carrie gently.

Carrie nodded in response, pulling away from Emily and folding her arms over her chest protectively as she followed the men onto the jet.

"She's just trying to process things." JJ came up beside Emily. "She'll talk when she's ready."

Emily sighed. "I know."

JJ smiled sadly at Emily and brushed a hand against her arm as she followed the rest of the team inside the plane, Emily following closely.

Emily hesitated at door, deciding where to sit. Morgan was sitting across from Reid, the two starting a game of cards while Hotch sat a few seats away, doing his usual reflection of the case.

Emily smiled when she noticed Carrie had taken a seat as well, curling herself up on a couch close to the door. It didn't go unnoticed either that her hands were gripping an old, worn teddy bear tightly to her chest, her attention on JJ's iPod the blonde had lent her, flipping through the songs before finally settling on one and closing her eyes.

Emily moved over to Carrie, placing a hand on her shoulder, but pulling back as the girls eyes shot open and she flinched. "Carrie?"

"Sorry."

Emily smiled sympathetically. "If you need anything, just ask okay? I'll be right over there with JJ." Emily pointed over to JJ and Carrie nodded, smiling half-heartedly before closing her eyes again and curling back up.

Emily frowned, standing up and walking over to take a seat opposite JJ. JJ smiled as she sat down. "She okay?"

"She will be." Emily answered simply, looking out the window as the jet left the ground.

The flight back to DC seemed to take longer than usual, but was fairly uneventful nonetheless. Emily kept her eyes on Carrie the entire flight, jumping up from her seat multiple times when Carrie began to shift uncomfortably in her sleep, signaling she was having a nightmare, but sat back down seconds later when Carrie pulled herself out of it.

"Carrie?" Emily asked gently, waking the teenager from the drifting sleep she was in.

Carrie shot up, breathing heavily with a light layer of cold sweat covering her body.

"Hey…" Emily soothed, rubbing Carrie's arm affectionately. "It's okay." Carrie calmed down slightly and looked away embarrassed. "We landed, Carrie. We're in DC."

"Oh." Carrie answered, pulling away and standing up. She looked around and noticed most of the team, minus Emily and JJ, had already gotten off.

Emily grabbed two of Carrie's bags, JJ carrying the other as they followed Carrie out of the plane.

Hotch pulled Emily aside as they met up with the group. "Prentiss, I want you and JJ to take the next few days off."

Emily was about to protest before realizing he was right. "Thank you, sir."

Hotch nodded, turning to Carrie whom was sticking close to Emily's side. "Goodnight, Carrie. If you need anything," He handed Carrie his business card. "You can reach me on my cell."

Carrie nodded and smiled a thank you to Hotch and said goodbye to the rest of the team, waiting patiently while Emily and JJ did the same. Emily and JJ exchanged a glance, both thinking the same thing as the three walked silently over to Emily's car.

"Carrie, would it be okay if JJ stayed with us tonight?"

Carrie shrugged in response. "It's your house."

"It's your house too now." Emily spoke gently throwing a reassuring smile Carrie's way.

Carrie nodded and smiled politely, getting into the back seat of the car nervously as Emily and JJ sat in the front. The short drive to Emily's house was filled with general small talk between Emily and JJ while Carrie sat silently in the back, looking out the window.

"Carrie?" Emily's voice tore Carrie from her thoughts. "We're here."

Carrie got out of the car and examined the building from the outside. Emily's apartment was huge and, by the looks of it, expensive. JJ smiled to Emily as the older woman opened the front door, leading Carrie and JJ inside.

Carrie looked around surprised as Emily turned on the lights. Despite the fact that Emily was hardly ever there, or that Carrie had only just met her new foster parent, Emily's apartment was a lot like Carrie had pictured, neat, filled with expensive furniture and yet personalized in her own way.

Emily walked over and opened the large blinds covering the view from the living room, revealing the lights of the city under a large balcony. "I hope you like it." Emily spoke smiling, placing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "How about I give you a tour while JJ orders some food. I'm not the greatest cook." Emily tried to ease the tension and Carrie smiled.

"Sure."

JJ spoke up from behind them, walking into the living room from the kitchen carrying brochures. "Okay, we have a few choices. Carrie, what are you in the mood for? Chinese, pizza, Italian or Mexican? Or if you want, we can go out?"

"No, uh, that's okay. Pizza sounds great."

JJ smiled and nodded, picking up Emily's home phone and taking a seat on the couch as she dialed. "What's kind do you like?"

Carrie blushed. "Uh, Canadian bacon, extra cheese." She looked between JJ and Emily, speaking quickly. "But anything is fine, really."

"A girl after my own heart." Emily smirked as Carrie relayed her own personal favorite toppings. She walked over to Carrie and placed a hand on her back, leading her out of the room as JJ ordered.

"So this is obviously the kitchen." Emily led Carrie into the spotless room. "As you can probably tell, I don't tend to spend a lot of time in here." She smiled, opening the fridge. "But, uh, the fridge is fully stocked of basically every soda and juice available, and there's an espresso machine." She pointed to her favorite appliance. "Plus, I have a house keeper who worries about my eating habits and tends to keep the cupboards stocked and fruit and vegetables around."

Carrie smirked and nodded, following Emily into the next room. "Uh, the dining room. Self explanatory I guess." She led Carrie to the bathroom. "As is the downstairs bathroom."

Carrie followed Emily up the stairs and down the hall. "Uh, this is the spare guestroom and the upstairs bathroom." Walking to the end of the hallway, Emily opened her own bedroom door first. "This is my room."

She let Carrie look around as she opened the door across the hall from her own. "And this is your room." Carrie walked in slowly, looking around. "Sorry it's kind of bland. I didn't have time to organize anything."

The room was big, almost double the side of Carrie's old room, and simple. A queen size bed with a brown and grey designer cover, a lamp on either bedside table, a walk in robe on one wall and a dresser on the other next to a conjoining bathroom. It was simple, but Carrie liked it.

Carrie turned around and smiled at Emily sincerely. "It's perfect. Thanks."

Emily smiled, proud of herself. "If you want, tomorrow we can go shopping and you can personalize it. We need to get you some more clothes anyway. I don't know how long it'll take for your other possessions to arrive."

Carrie nodded and began to walk out of the room, Emily by her side. "I'd like that."

"Pizza's here!" The two brunettes smiled as they heard JJ's voice call upstairs, and they made their way back down to the longue room where JJ was waiting.

JJ handed each a plate, and walked over to the cabinets beside the Plasma TV, opening them. "If I know anything about Emily, it's that she has the most extensive DVD collection I know." JJ smiled at Emily adoringly before turning her attention to Carrie. "What do feel like watching Carrie? Comedy, romance, horror, classic, TV series…" JJ drifted off as Carrie came to her side, sitting on the carpet beside her and looking at the collection.

"Wow."

Both Emily and JJ laughed. "That's exactly what I said when she first showed me." JJ threw a smirk Emily's way.

"I-uh…" Carrie trailed off embarrassed as both JJ and Emily looked at her expectantly. "I always loved Gilmore Girls." She spoke quietly and both women smiled, JJ pulling out the box which held all 7 seasons, and placing the first DVD into the player.

The three settled into the 90 degree couches, Emily and JJ taking one while Carrie took the other, the women making sure to give enough space to keep the teenager comfortable.

After half a season of Gilmore Girls, and both large pizzas, Carrie looked over at Emily and JJ. Both were fixated on the screen in front of them, and at some point JJ had laid down, her head finding it's way onto Emily's lap with the brunette's fingers instinctively stroking through the blonde hair.

Carrie smiled, wondering if maybe there was something between the two other than friendship. She stretched and stood up, both Emily and JJ turning to her but neither making any effort to move, clearly both comfortable with the closeness. "Are you okay?" Emily asked protectively.

Carrie nodded and smiled. "Yeah. But I'm going to go to bed, if that's okay?"

"Of course." Emily began to stand up but Carrie stopped her.

"No, no, don't get up." Carrie grabbed her bags, throwing them over her shoulder and making her way to the stairs. "Emily?" She called and Emily looked up at her. "Thank you." Her voice was filled with emotion.

Emily smiled widely, JJ's own smile mirroring hers. "You're welcome, honey."


	3. Angels Of The Silences

**A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! HouseBroken, Emily and JJ are only just close friends at this time, but they will progress into something more :)**

**Chapter 3- Angels Of The Silences**

By the time Emily and JJ had finished watching the first season of Gilmore Girls, it was after one am, though neither seemed to really care, despite their lack of sleep over the last few days.

JJ had fallen asleep with her head leaning on Emily's lap, and Emily was reluctant to move her though she knew she would regret it in the morning if she didn't.

"Jayje?" Emily shuffled out from under the blonde as she groaned, moving to kneel down beside the couch and shake JJ's shoulder gently.

"What?" JJ asked like a grumpy teenager being woken up and Emily smirked at her tone.

"I promise the spare bed is a lot comfier." JJ frowned, slightly disappointed when Emily said "spare bed".

JJ groaned and turned over, stretching before opening her eyes to see Emily smiling at her adoringly. Emily blushed and looked away while JJ stifled a smirk.

The blonde stood up slowly, stretching her arms above her head to reveal her toned, flawless stomach as Emily tried to look anywhere different.

Noticing Emily blush once again, JJ offered out her hand, Emily taking it immediately and letting the blonde pull her to her feet.

Neither made any effort to let go of the others' hand as JJ lead the way up the stairs, hesitating outside the unoccupied spare bedroom JJ had reluctantly slept in the past.

Emily starred at JJ; her dark, tired eyes boring into JJ's own blue ones. Reluctantly, Emily dropped JJ's hand gently, immediately wrapping her arms around her back to avoid taking it once again. "Sleep well." Emily offered lamely, moving to walk away.

JJ smirked, grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her into a light hug, Emily's arms wrapping around her back a second later. "Good night, Em. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

Emily squeezed JJ a little tighter before letting go, both moving away from the other slowly. "Thanks for helping me with Carrie." Emily said sincerely, her emotions clear.

JJ just nodded, stroking her hand down Emily's arm before turning into the spare bedroom and closing the door.

Emily sighed, walking down the hall towards her own room. She hesitated outside of Carrie's door, contemplating whether or not to go in. Finally deciding, Emily opened the door slightly, poking her head in and letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when she saw Carrie sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed.

Emily smiled, double checking on Carrie before closing the door again quietly and walking to her own room, making sure to uncharacteristically leave her door open, just in case Carrie, or JJ, needed anything.

Emily changed quickly after shower. She found since working for the BAU that that was her favorite thing to do, shower, and that it was the only way she would get a peaceful night sleep after a case.

She couldn't have been asleep more than half an hour when she heard screaming coming from the other room.

Emily sprung out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it around herself while opening Carrie's door in one swift movement.

Carrie was moving, screaming, in bed, thrashing her arms and legs, as Emily approached the bed, the older brunette not caring that the teenagers legs and fists connected with her body on more than one occasion.

"Carrie!" Emily close to yelled. "Wake up! It's okay. You're okay. It's just a dream. Come on, Carrie, wake up!"

Carrie slowly became aware of her surroundings, finding herself in Emily's arms as the older woman stroked her hair, whispering calming but meaningless things.

"Is she okay?" Emily turned her head to see JJ rush into the room, wrapping her own dressing gown around herself as she took a seat on the other side of Carrie, placing a hand on Carrie's back and rubbing it comfortingly as the teenager's breath slowly evened out.

"Carrie?" Emily asked gently, pulling back to see her face.

Carrie looked both embarrassed and petrified at the same time as she tried to gather her thoughts. She pulled back further from Emily and rubbed her hands over her face as if trying to clear her eyes. Carrie forced a stiff smile and looked down at her hands, embarrassed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay." JJ assured, her hand still moving comfortingly up and down Carrie's back.

"Nightmare?" Emily asked, tilting her head a little to try and capture Carrie's eyesight.

Carrie shrugged, looking up between Emily and JJ embarrassed. "Yeah."

Emily exchanged a quick worried glance with JJ before looking back at Carrie. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Carrie shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow." She offered politely, though she had no real intention to tell either woman and just let them come to their own conclusions.

Emily nodded. "Okay." It wasn't like both her and JJ figure out what the dream was about anyway. "Do you want us to stay with you?"

Again Carrie shook her head, smiling half-heartedly. "No. It's okay. If you don't mind, I'm just really tired."

Emily hesitated before standing. "Okay… but if you need anything, just yell okay?"

Carrie nodded and smiled, settling herself back down in bed and curling up on her side, allowing JJ to shift the covers to cover her shoulders.

"Goodnight." Emily and JJ made their way to the door, leaving it open this time, glad when Carrie didn't protest.

Emily exchanged a worried glance with JJ as the blonde made nodded knowingly. "She'll be okay." JJ assured whispering and Emily nodded and smiled stiffly.

"Sweet dreams, Em." JJ made her way back to her room, choosing to also leave her own door open.

Emily made her way back over to her bed, knowing neither her nor JJ would get anymore sleep tonight, especially considering the house was filled with heart-breaking sobs Carrie was trying her best to silence.


	4. Ready Or Not

**Chapter 4- Ready Or Not**

Carrie awoke to an overwhelming smell of breakfast and smiled when she looked at the bedside clock, realizing it was close to eleven in the morning.

Despite the one nightmare, it had been the best sleep she had had since the murders, and she figured that had something to do with the sense of security she now felt.

Carrie threw her legs over the side of the bed, slipping her ugg boots on and grabbing her dressing gown from one of the bags she had yet to unpack.

She made her way to her bathroom and washed her face before slowly walking downstairs to see Emily setting the kitchen table, JJ standing over the stove cooking, and an entire buffet of food being laid out.

"Good morning." Emily sing-songed and smiled at her.

Carrie smiled back, coming into the kitchen. "Wow." She smiled to JJ. "This looks amazing."

"You'll soon learn Jayje is an amazing cook." Emily bragged proudly.

"I can tell." Carrie agreed, taking a seat at the table.

"Coffee?" Emily handed Carrie a freshly made latte.

Carrie grinned, taking a sip and savoring it as if it was oxygen while Emily and JJ both laughed. "Thank you." She breathed happily.

Emily and JJ made their way over to the table, both taking a seat after JJ had finished dishing out the pancakes she had just made.

"Do you mind?" Carrie asked, signaling to the food.

JJ shook her head. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Carrie smiled and dished herself a large helping of pancakes, bacon and eggs, waffles and toast. Both JJ and Emily looked on in awe as the teenager began to devour the food, helping themselves as they did. Carrie blushed, covering her mouth. "Sorry, I must look like a complete pig."

Emily and JJ laughed. "Don't worry about it. Em here is much worse." JJ smirked and nudged Emily whom faked hurt.

They ate quickly, the conversation mostly general chitchat about the team. Once they were all finished, Carrie collected the plates and carried them over to the sink where she started washing while Emily and JJ tidied up the food.

"Oh, Carrie, you don't have to do that…" Emily started.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I like to clean." Carrie shot her a smile to reassure her and Emily hesitated before giving in. After all, how many fifteen year old girls liked to do the dishes.

"Hey, Carrie, Emily and I were talking and we thought that maybe today we could all go shopping and pick up a few things for your room." JJ offered and Carrie shrugged.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Carrie didn't want to be rude but honestly she felt uncomfortable spending someone else's money and didn't really want to use her own savings.

Emily and JJ exchanged glances before Emily spoke up. "Okay. Do you want me to finish up here and you can go take a shower and get dressed?"

Carrie looked down at what she was wearing and blushed, wiping her hands dry and nodding. "If you don't mind…"

"Carrie," Emily spoke gently and cautiously. "this is your house too now."

Carrie nodded and smiled politely before walking back to her room.

JJ waited for the sound of the shower running to start before she spoke. "Do you mind if I run home for a while?"

Emily looked at her, surprised she herself hadn't suggested it earlier. "Oh! Yeah, of course. Go."

JJ smiled and walked to the front door, turning around to smile at Emily. "But I'll meet you at Tysons in about an hour?"

Emily smiled gratefully and nodded. "See you then." JJ smiled once more before closing the door behind her.

Emily busied herself on her laptop in the longue room until Carrie emerged back down stairs half an hour later. "Hey." Emily smiled. "You ready to go?"

Carrie nodded and smiled, pushing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. For only spending half an hour getting ready, Carrie looked gorgeous. Her brown wavy hair hung loosely down her back, and her outfit of perfectly fitting jeans and a combination of a turquoise and a blue top under a grey leather jacket and colored scarf suited her, and the currently cold weather, perfectly.

"You look great, by the way." Emily noted and Carrie smiled as they left the apartment.

"Thanks."

Emily and Carrie met up with JJ outside of Tysons Corner Center as agreed soon after. Sure there were closer malls to both Emily and JJ's houses, but Emily had wanted Carrie to have the biggest selection.

They walked slowly through the busy mall, Emily and JJ on either side of Carrie. "So do you want to cover your bedroom or clothes first?" Emily asked.

Carrie shrugged. "Uh, it doesn't really bother me." She looked embarrassed. "But could we find an ATM first? I don't know how much I can spend."

"It's on me now, Carrie." Emily said gently, making sure to not aggravate or upset the girl. "You're in my care now, it's my responsibility."

Carrie shook her head. "No… I mean you've already done so much for me, I don't want you to feel like you have to buy me things too…"

Emily smiled at her reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I want to."

JJ smiled and helped assure Carrie. "One of the upsides of living with Emily Prentiss is that she is a shopping addict." Carrie still looked unsure and JJ looked over to Emily whom nodded for her to continue. "Carrie, Emily asked me to organize a bank account and card for you." She pulled out her wallet and handed Carrie the card. The teenager looked at in surprised and then to Emily for an explanation.

"Each week I'll put your allowance on it, plus a bit extra in case you need anything." She pulled out her own wallet and handed Carrie one of the duplicate credit cards she had organized. "Plus I organized a duplicate credit card for you." She handed Carrie the American Express. "It's under my name, but at least that way there's a higher credit rating, huh?" Emily joked.

Carrie cleared her throat, trying to find words. "I-uh, you didn't- I- thank you."

Emily smiled. "You're more than welcome, Carrie."

They walked in comfortable silence for a little while before Carrie spoke up. "So… bedroom first?" She offered smiling and both Emily and JJ grinned, the three of them walking into Macy's.

**A/N: So I'm not really sure if I like this chapter or not but I thought I needed a bit more Carrie/Emily/JJ bonding before Carrie can really open up and feel like she belongs. Plus I wanted to get another chapter out before I went away. I probably won't be able to update for a few days but I'm taking my laptop and I promise I will upload a ton once I get back! Please read, enjoy and review :)**


	5. Days Like This

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! School went back today :( but it's my final year! Yay!**

**Anywho… I wasn't really proud of this chapter but included it anyway. I promise I'll get another update up by the end of the week. Please enjoy and review :)**

**Chapter 5- Days Like This**

After a rigorous three hours of shopping and 6 hands full of shopping bags later, Emily and Carrie made their way home. JJ had reluctantly headed home for the night, only due to her hope that Carrie would open up a little to Emily.

Emily allowed Carrie to flick through the radio stations while she drove, and she smiled when Carrie finally settled on the channel she listened to most often. "So what do you feel like for dinner?"

Carrie shrugged. "You can choose. I eat anything."

"Chinese?" Emily asked, her attention torn between the traffic, which was currently travelling slower than usual, and Carrie.

Carrie smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

Emily regretted starting a conversation which was going to end quickly as a silence overcame them again. "JJ and I were thinking that we should maybe go and check out high schools tomorrow." Emily started after a while. "I mean, only if you're ready of course."

Carrie nodded. "Sure. I'm probably behind by now anyway. I should try and catch up."

"I bet you're going to be fine." Emily looked at Carrie and decided now was as good of a time as any to try to get her to open up. "So what school did you used to go to?"

"Uh, Denver North."

"Oh, yeah?" Emily asked interested. "Did you play any sports?"

Carrie shrugged. "I was on the swim team and I liked soccer."

Emily laughed. "Well you'll get on with JJ amazingly well then. She played varsity soccer in high school and went on to get a soccer scholarship to Pittsburgh."

Carrie smirked. "You sure know a lot about JJ."

Emily blushed and looked at Carrie embarrassed. "Were friends."

Carrie's smirk turned into a knowing grin. "Just friends?"

As if it was possible, Emily blushed a deeper shade of red. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped, flipping her attention between a grinning Carrie and the now moving traffic. "Hey, I thought we were talking about you!" She finally said.

Carrie laughed dryly, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Well besides the fact that my family was just murdered in front of me, my life isn't really all that interesting."

Emily was momentarily shocked before she placed a hand on Carrie's arm comfortingly. They sat in silence again, Carrie starring out the window, trying to hold back tears, as Emily concentrated on driving.

Eventually, Carrie sighed and looked over at Emily, smiling half-heartedly. "So, about school. Do you and JJ have any ideas yet?"

Emily smiled at her, rubbing her arm enthusiastically, finding herself more excited about Carrie starting school than she had been about most things lately.

Emily reached backwards and grabbed her purse off of the backseat, placing it on her lap and using one hand to drive while she used the other to grab brochures from her bag. "JJ picked these up. We thought you might like to go through them with us."

Carrie laughed as Emily handed her a pile of ten different brochures. Emily smiled as Carrie flipped through them. "Oh-kay…"

After a few minutes of letting Carrie flip through them, Emily spoke up. "Do you see anything you like?"

Carrie looked at her, confused. "These are all private schools…"

"Oh! Uh, I'm sorry I just assumed." Emily spoke rapidly, running a hand through her hair and looking at Carrie, clearly stressed. "It's just that I went to a- I'm sorry- I mean- but it's fine, I mean we'll look into public schools tomorrow if that's were you would feel more comfortable-"

Carrie took a deep shaky breath and cautiously placed a hand on Emily's arm, stopping the older woman's rambling immediately. "No… I'm sorry. I mean, a private school would be nice." She smiled and nodded to assure Emily. "But you don't have to do that. I mean, it's too much. Plus I used to go to a public school so I'm used to it anyway."

"Carrie…" Emily's forehead creased as she smiled sadly at the unsure girl. "You're my daughter now." She spoke slowly and cautiously, careful with her wording to avoid upsetting Carrie. "I only want what's best for you."

Carrie smiled half-heartedly but sincerely, tears in her eyes. "I know." She replied and that was all that Emily needed as she took a hold of Carrie's hand, squeezing gently.


	6. You Make It Real

**Chapter 6- You Make It Real**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Emily asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time and Carrie rolled her eyes, opening her car door and climbing out.

"Let's just get this over with." She mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

Emily frowned and locked her car, walking over to Carrie and placing a hand on her back, leading her inside the old building. Carrie shook her off and walked ahead, leaving Emily to sigh and follow. Carrie's attitude was understandable; especially considering that she hadn't slept for more than a few hours over the last three days, and that they had already been to two school interviews that morning; but that didn't make it any less frustrating to Emily.

They walked inside the building and found the front desk almost immediately, Carrie taking a seat in the waiting area while Emily approached the receptionist. "Hello. I'm Emily Prentiss. We have an appointment with Principal Sanders for my daughter, Carrie."

Carrie looked up from her magazine as Emily spoke, and found herself getting more and more irritated each time Emily called herself her daughter.

"Ah, yes, please have a seat. Principal Sanders will be right out." The receptionist smiled and Emily took a seat next to Carrie, watching the young girl flip through her reading material.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope." Carrie answered simply, not looking up.

"It's okay if you are, you know, starting a new school is scary." Emily once again attempted to get the now completely closed off girl to talk.

"Yep."

Emily sighed, running a stressed hand through her hair. Like Carrie, Emily hadn't slept properly in days, and the tension between the two had grown to almost an unbearable amount.

A door opened causing both Emily and Carrie to look up, spotting a lady around Emily's age walking towards them. "Hello." She smiled, holding out her hand for Emily to shake as both Emily and Carrie stood. "Vicki Sanders. Agent Emily Prentiss I assume?"

Emily smiled and shook her hand, nodding. "And this is my daughter, Carrie."

"Foster daughter." Carrie mumbled though nobody heard.

"Hello, Carrie." Principal Sanders shook Carrie's hand as Carrie forced a tight smile.

"Hi."

"Please come in." Principal Sanders lead Emily and Carrie into her office, closing the door behind them and signaling to the seats opposite her desk. "Have a seat."

"So I understand you're looking into transferring? Is that right, Carrie?" Principal Sanders asked kindly and Carrie shrugged and nodded, folding her arms protectively across her chest. "What school do you attend currently?"

Emily looked over to Carrie, about to answer for her, before Carrie spoke up. "Uh, Denver North."

"Uh," Emily spoke up before the confused Principal could speak, shifting slightly in her seat to look between Carrie and Principal Sanders. "Actually, Carrie no longer attends Denver North. She just moved here from Denver last week."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Jareau? Is it?" She continued when Emily nodded. "Informed me Carrie's situation was different." She smiled at Carrie and folded her hands on top of her desk. "Would you like to tell me about that Carrie?"

Carrie tore her attention from her fingernails, looking at Principal Sanders with a blank look on her face though her eyes revealed a glimmer of tears. "My family was murdered in front of me. Emily took me in."

Principal Sanders looked shocked but her look was quickly replaced with one of pity. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Carrie." She said gently.

Carrie shrugged in response, closing herself off again and pretending to look at her fingernails, disinterested.

Emily looked at Carrie shocked before turning to Principal Sanders and smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry. She's had a long morning."

Principal Sanders nodded understandably. "Well, Carrie, Ms. Jareau forwarded through your schools records and gave us a bit of background information. How about we go for a tour through the school? See how you like it?"

Carrie nodded and shrugged, standing up on Principal Sanders and Emily's cues and following the older women out of the office.

"Are you interested in any extra curricular activities, Carrie?" Principal Sanders asked as they made their way back into the building. They had toured the grounds of the school first, Carrie opening up a little more towards the end.

"Uh, I played soccer and was on t**he swim team. I was **also on the student government and drill team."

Principal Sanders smiled to Carrie. "Oh wow, that's impressive. You know, we have all of those here and more." She opened the large entrance door for Emily and Carrie to enter. "Here at St. Jude's we value student participation. The easiest and fastest way to make new friends is through sports and extra curricular activities and sounds like you would be an excellent asset to the school community."

Carrie smiled tightly and nodded as they came to a stop outside of a classroom.

"Ah…" Principal Sanders smiled as she knocked on the glass door of one of the classrooms. The class looked up as the teacher came over and opened the door. "This is one of our AP English classes. Mr. Cleary, this is Carrie Prentiss and her mother, Emily. They're looking into joining our community here at St. Jude's."

Mr. Cleary nodded and smiled to Emily and Carrie shaking both of their hands. "Welcome, Carrie. Mrs. Prentiss."

Emily made no move to correct him and just smiled politely as Principal Sanders spoke a little about the classes offered.

By the time they had finished the tour, it was an hour and a half later and they had looked in on seven different classes Carrie would be taking if she joined the school.

Emily was completely smitten with St. Jude's and, despite her sudden quietness; Carrie seemed to like it too.

"Well, Carrie, it's been a pleasure to meet you. Agent Prentiss." Principal Sanders smiled as she shook both Emily and Carrie's hands.

"You too, Principal Sanders." Emily offered on behalf of herself and the teenager. "And thank you for the offer." She smiled at Carrie whom looked away in response. Emily frowned, but covered it quickly with a smile and continued. "Speaking on behalf of both Carrie and myself, I think St. Jude's is a perfect fit."

Principal Sanders smiled. "I'm glad." She turned to Carrie. "Well, Carrie, I guess we'll be seeing you here bright and early, Monday morning."

Carrie smiled politely and nodded. "Thank you." Her voice was quiet but Emily was just relived to get some sort of reaction out of her.

"Thank you again, Principal Sanders." Emily spoke.

"You're welcome, Agent Prentiss. See you soon, Carrie." Principal Sanders smiled one last time before walking back into her office and closing her door.

Emily smiled at Carrie as they made their way out to the car park. "Well, kiddo, what do you think?"

Carrie shrugged and nodded, putting in her iPod earrings and climbing into the car.

***

Carrie had been silent the entire ride home and that fact alone scared Emily. Not only had Carrie been accepted into the school, but the younger brunette usually made sure to make polite small talk when they were alone together.

The pulled into the driveway of Emily's condo and Carrie jumped out of the car the second the engine was turned off.

"Carrie?" Emily asked, climbing out of the car and walking towards the front door where Carrie was waiting, her arms folded across her chest and the same contorted expression she had had the entire ride home.

"Just open the door." Carrie mumbled, barely audible and looking to the ground to avoid Emily's gaze.

Emily did so without tearing her eyes from her foster daughter. Carrie pushed past her the second the door was opened, ignoring the alarm as she rushed into the living room.

"Carrie?" Emily asked concerned, following the young girl as Carrie stormed inside. She turned off the alarm and turned on the lights, walking towards Carrie.

Carrie turned around, her face red and not bothering to stop the tears pouring down her face. "Seven times, Emily!" She sobbed angrily and Emily jumped back surprised. "Seven times she said my last name was Prentiss and not once did you correct her! I am not your daughter!"

Emily stood shocked, unable to talk though her face paled and her eyes filled with tears. She walked forward shakily and tried to reach out to Carrie but the young girl pulled away, shaking with both anger and the sobs that racked her body. "C-Carrie…" Emily stuttered, trailing off.

Carrie shook her head furiously. "No. I- uh- I can't- I can't deal with this now." She sobbed. "I'm sorry." Carrie turned and ran up the stairs without another word, leaving Emily standing in shock, one hand covering her mouth and the other protectively across her torso as sobs racked her tired body at the sound of Carrie crying upstairs.


	7. Sink Or Swim

**Chapter 7- Sink Or Swim**

JJ's arms were around Emily the second the upset woman opened the door, and she sighed in relief when Emily gripped her back.

"It's okay." She whispered, rubbing Emily's back soothingly. Her words seemed meaningless but it was all she could offer seeing as she didn't know more than the fact that Emily had called her crying. JJ had rushed over without a second thought. "It's going to be okay."

Emily held onto JJ tightly, sighing into the crock of her neck, and JJ could feel the older woman physically relax as their bodies fit together perfectly.

JJ pulled back a few seconds later, acting instinctively as she wiped away Emily's tears with her thumbs. Emily smiled slightly, grateful, and JJ placed an arm around her, leading her over to the couch.

Emily sighed and leant forward on her knees, running a shaky hand through her brunette hair. JJ rubbed her back comfortingly, frowning at the site of the clearly upset older woman. "Em?" JJ almost whispered, afraid to startle the brunette. "What happened?"

Emily sighed, tilting her head on her hand to look at JJ. "I screwed up." Her chin trembled. "God, Jay, I screwed up so bad."

JJ frowned, rubbing Emily's back harder. "Okay." She hesitated, leaning over and squeezing Emily's hand. "So tell me about it and we'll fix it." She smiled to reinforce her words.

Emily smiled at the side of JJ she had only recently discovered, finding herself more willing to open up about her feelings then she had ever been before.

"Carrie and I went to look at schools today." Emily started and JJ nodded knowingly. "And everything was fine. I mean, she was more closed off than usual but I just assumed it was because she hadn't slept properly in days. Neither of us have. And by the third interview, I knew she was tired, but it was the last one so we went anyway. Anyway, the school was great, the teachers were great, everything about it was great. We went on a tour, and the grounds were wonderful, but I didn't realize until after that the principal had been introducing Carrie as Carrie Prentiss, not Ortiz. When we finally got home, she was so quiet, and I tried to talk to her but she just snapped. You know, she started yelling about how she wasn't my daughter and how she never would be, and I just- I don't know if I can do this, Jennifer."

JJ let her instincts take over, no longer able to look at the suffering woman, and pulled Emily into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. She pulled back a few minutes later and caught Emily's eyes, careful with her wording. "You have to do this, Em." She started as gently as she could. "That little girl has been through hell these past few weeks and she needs a stable environment, and someone who will give her that stability, someone whom will care for her and protect her and love her. She needs you." JJ hesitated, blue eyes meeting brown, both knowing what she was saying was true. "And you need her."

Emily leaned back into the couch, rubbing her hands over her tired face before looking at JJ and smiling sincerely. "I know." She said simply.

JJ smiled and rubbed Emily's arm comfortingly, both enjoying the comfortable silence before JJ spoke, standing up. "Hey, how about I go try and talk to her?"

Emily nodded. "Could you?" She close to begged and JJ abandoned all logic, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead.

She pulled back seconds later, both blushing, and JJ made her way to the stairs. "I'll be back soon." JJ smiled and nodded to reassure Emily.

"Carrie?" JJ knocked gently on Carrie's door, surprised to find it closed in the first place. "Carrie, it's JJ. Can I come in?"

Seconds later, JJ could hear shuffling inside and smiled when Carrie opened the door. JJ closed the door behind herself and followed Carrie over to her bed. She hadn't seen Carrie's room since they had gone shopping and she had to admit it look much better. The bed cover had been replaced by a classy purple and brown one, there was a purple feature wall and JJ was glad to see that Carrie had unpacked her bags. The room looked like it was lived in, it looked like _Carrie_.

"So what's going on, girly?" JJ asked gently once she had taken a seat next to Carrie on the bed.

Carrie looked to the ground and began playing with her hands. "Is she mad at me?" Carrie's voice was barely audible.

JJ found herself both frowning and smiling. "No… No, she could be never mad at you, honey. Especially not for those reasons."

Carrie smiled slightly at both the fact that she didn't have to explain the fight to JJ, and that Emily was mad at her. "I'm really sorry." Carrie's voice was thick with emotion and it was clear she had been crying. "I-I didn't mean to yell. And I didn't mean what I said. But…" She trailed off.

"But you don't want to feel like you're betraying your family by creating a new one." JJ finished for her and Carrie nodded. "You don't need to apologize, Carrie. Emily understands that. We all do."

"Does she?" Carrie asked harshly. "Because she made no effort to correct my name."

"Carrie…" JJ sighed, wrapping an arm around Carrie's back and rubbing her arm. "To be honest, I think that Emily honestly didn't notice that you were being introduced as Prentiss." She caught Carrie's eye. "And I think the only reason she didn't, is because she already thinks of you as one."

Carrie frowned but quickly found herself unable to hide a tight smile. "Maybe in time." She finally whispered minutes later and JJ smiled too, rubbing Carrie's arm encouragingly as the teenager leaned her tired head on JJ's shoulder.

Carrie pulled away a few minutes later and stood up. "I should probably go talk to her, huh?"

JJ smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you should. Do you want me to come with you?"

Carrie nodded and JJ stood, wrapping her arm around Carrie's shoulders once again and leading her down the stairs.

Emily looked up from the couch as she heard footsteps come down the stairs. Surprised, she stood up to greet the two. "Carrie, I-" She started but Carrie cut her off, walking cautiously over to Emily, her hands in her back pockets as she looked up at Emily nervously.

Emily smiled slightly, her stance mirroring Carrie's. "I'm sorry, Emily." Carrie whispered. "I-uh, I shouldn't have- I mean, I didn't mean to…" She trailed off, her voice wavering, thick with tears.

Emily hesitated, biting her lip as if trying to decide what to do. Eventually, Emily reached forward, placing a hand on Carrie's shoulder and pulling the teenager towards herself. Carrie didn't pull away, instead clinging to Emily tightly as she sobbed quietly into her shoulder, Emily rubbing her back soothingly while JJ looked on.


	8. Here I Am

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! School's been insane. And sorry for the boringness of this chapter but Carrie had to start school sooner or later. The next few chapters might be a little depressing but the story will get better, I promise.**

**If anyone has any thoughts on where they'd like this story to go, please let me know :)**

**Chapter 8- Here I Am**

"Carrie?" Emily called as she came down the stairs. It was just before 6am but she had been awake for ages. Finally deciding to pull herself out of bed, Emily had checked Carrie's room like she always did when she got up, expecting to see a sleeping figure filling the bed, and having a minor heart attack when she didn't.

"Hi." Carrie smiled tiredly from the kitchen, sitting at the table sipping her coffee and reading a magazine, a morning show on the TV in the background. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking at Emily worriedly. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Emily shook her head, smiling tiredly and running a hand through her morning hair. "No, I was already awake." She made herself a coffee and took a seat next to Carrie. "Did you sleep well?"

Carrie nodded and shrugged. "Yeah…" She trailed off and Emily knew there was more to it, but let it go anyway.

"You're up early." Emily noted but it was more of a question.

"Yeah, I, uh, couldn't sleep."

Emily frowned. "Nightmare?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Carrie sighed.

Emily let the conversation go, standing up and walking over to the fridge. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Carrie looked up at Emily and smirked, holding up her coffee. Emily rolled her eyes jokingly at the response. "Coffee doesn't count."

Carrie smiled. "Well then, nope, I haven't. But I'm not really hungry."

Emily ignored her response as she pulled eggs and bacon out of the fridge and prepared the stove. She looked over at Carrie once she had started cooking. "Are you excited about starting school today?" She asked gently.

Carrie looked up at her, a half-hearted smirk on her face. "Are _you_ excited about work today?" She retaliated.

Emily considered answering but instead rolled her eyes to Carrie whom smirked and went back to reading the paper. "I bet you're excited about seeing JJ." Emily blushed but tried to hide it, making Carrie grin more. She turned in her seat and looked at the older woman intently. "What's up with that anyway?"

Emily smiled as she continued cooking. "We're friends."

"Friends with benefits?" Carrie giggled.

Emily choked on her coffee, looking at Carrie shocked. "Carrie!"

Carrie laughed. "What? It's a legitimate question." Emily was about to scowled Carrie, but instead found herself unable to hide her smile. "See!" Carrie grinned. "You do like her."

Emily found herself at a lose for words, opening her mouth as if to say something, but finally sighing. "She doesn't like me like that." Emily almost whined quietly.

Carrie groaned. "But you don't know that!" Emily came over to the table slowly and sat down beside Carrie. "I see the way she looks at you, Emily. And how you look at her. Trust me when I say, she feels the same way about you that you feel about her." Emily still looked unconvinced so Carrie sighed and picked up her phone, handing it to Emily. "Call her. You'll never know for sure until you ask."

Emily looked at Carrie proudly. "You're once smart kid, you know."

Carrie smirked. "We've known each other for three weeks and you're only _just_ figuring that out?"

Emily laughed just as the kitchen began to smell like burning. "Oh, shit! Breakfast!" She stood up and ran over to the stove, grabbing the pan and throwing it into the sink before filling it with water.

Carrie couldn't help but laugh as Emily looked over the mess she had made. She turned to Carrie and chewed her lip. "What do you think? Drive-through?"

Carrie laughed and nodded. "Sounds good."

It took an hour and a half for Emily to finally drop Carrie at the school and by the time they got there, the car park was completely full.

"Damn it!" Carrie smirked at Emily's frustration making Emily turn to her. "Don't say damn it."

Carrie laughed. "Look, just park down the street and we'll walk. We're already late."

Emily sighed but did as Carrie suggested. The two walked quickly into the school and Emily noticed Carrie's sudden quietness as they sat waiting in the front office.

"You nervous?" Emily asked Carrie gently. Carrie looked up at Emily ready to retaliate but stopped herself when she saw the concern on the older woman's face. Instead she just shrugged and went back to starring at the wall.

"Ah, Agent Prentiss, good to see you again." Principal Sanders greeted Emily, smiling as she shook her hand before turning to Carrie. "Welcome, Carrie."

"Hi." Carrie smiled, shifting nervously on her feet.

Principal Sanders led Emily and Carrie into her office, signaling for both to take a seat. "Now we have your schedule organized, Carrie, and I've organized for a student to show you around for the day." Carrie rolled her eyes, and as if on cue, there was a knock at the door and a girl peeked her head in.

"Principal Sanders?"

"Oh, Shelby. Come in."

The blonde girl walked into the office and stood beside the desk as Principal Sanders started the introductions. "Carrie, this is Shelby Rogers, one of our top students." She smiled proudly. "Shelby, meet Carrie Prentiss and her mother, Emily."

Emily looked over at Carrie the second Principal Sanders called Carrie a Prentiss, but was surprised to see Carrie just smiling politely and making small talk with Shelby.

"Well, Agent Prentiss, I have a few forms for you to fill out but perhaps Carrie and Shelby would like to get to class?" The question was more of an order rather than a suggestion.

"Oh, of course." Emily was torn from her thoughts. She turned to Carrie unsure. "You've got everything? Books, stationary, money for lunch?"

Carrie nodded and smiled. "All set."

There was a clear awkwardness between the two, neither knowing what to do. Eventually, Carrie moved forward slowly and embraced Emily. Emily hugged her back tightly, their hug more like friendly than mother/daughter

and that didn't go unnoticed by the other two room occupants.

"Have a good day. I'll be here to pick you up at 3:30."

Carrie smiled and pulled back. "You too."

"I hope you have a good first day, Carrie. And if you need anything, just let me know. I'm here to help." Principal Sanders shook Carrie's hand then turned to Shelby. "Thank you, Shelby."

Shelby nodded. "You're welcome, Principal Sanders." She turned to Emily and smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Prentiss. Don't worry, I'll make sure Carrie has a great first day."

Emily smiled and Carrie said goodbye once more before she and Shelby made their way out of the office and down the hall.

Shelby laughed, breaking the silence. "Don't worry. I'm not really the kiss ass she makes me out to be. My grades are good, sure, but I'm actually totally chilled."

Carrie smiled. "Sounds like me."

"So what's your first class?" They dawdled down the hallway. "Although there's really not much point going. First periods over in ten minutes."

Carrie looked down at the schedule Principal Sanders had given her. "Uh... English with Mr. Robertson."

"AP English. I'm impressed." Carrie looked slightly embarrassed so Shelby nudged her arm, hoping to relax her more. "Me too."

Carrie smiled sincerely. She had been terrified, to say the least, about starting a new school but reality was in no way living up to her fears.

"How about we skip the rest of the lesson? Mr. Robertson's kind of a drag anyway, and we sort out your locker. Your last name's Prentiss, right? You should be close to me."

Carrie halted, looking down to the ground embarrassed. "Actually, it's Ortiz. Emily might have enrolled me under Prentiss, though."

Shelby looked confused. "You call your mom Emily?"

Carrie blushed, both from embarrassment and anger. "She's my foster mom."

"Oh." Shelby was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry. I just assumed."

"No, it's fine."

Shelby held out her hand. "Let me see your schedule for a sec." Carrie handed it over. "You're enrolled under Prentiss, but that's probably just the paperwork. I'll let the administration know you're Ortiz if you want."

Carrie shrugged. She was an Ortiz; she would always be an Ortiz, but if she went by Prentiss then she might not have to explain the whole situation to everyone.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Shelby spoke up. "I won't tell anyone." Carrie looked at the taller girl confused. "About your situation. I won't tell."

Carrie nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

"If you don't mind me asking," Shelby continued. "How come you're in foster care?"

Carrie hesitated, not sure what to say. "Um…"

Shelby looked apologetically at Carrie. "Oh! I'm sorry, that was completely impersonal. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's okay. My-uh, my parents and my brother were murdered a few weeks ago back in Denver. Emily was working the case and I had no relatives to take me so she offered."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Shelby looked at Carrie sympathetically. "I remember hearing about that. It was all over the news."

"Yeah, uh, we were quite the celebrities."

An awkward tension overcame the two as Shelby showed Carrie her classrooms for the day.

Finally, they came to a stop beside Carrie's locker. "So this is you." Shelby pointed quite obviously to the locker they were standing beside. "And I'm just over here." Shelby moved down a few lockers and pointed to her own.

Carrie nodded and the awkwardness overcame the two again.

"So if you need anything… I mean, I think our schedules are basically the same so I'll see you in class anyway…" Shelby trailed off and Carrie smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you at lunch then?"

Carrie grinned and nodded. "That'd be great."

"See you then." Shelby nodded and said goodbye, leaving Carrie alone to unpack her books.

"Oh, and Carrie?" Carrie turned towards Shelby. "People here will accept you if you're just yourself."

Carrie smiled and nodded a thanks.

**A/N: Truly terrible and badly written chapter, I know, but I promise it will get better!**

**And yes, for AJ Cook fans, Higher Ground did influence my name choice for Shelby :)**


	9. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**A/N: This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one. Carrie's been at school for a few weeks and Emily still hasn't gotten up the courage to ask JJ. Also, for the sake of the story, Carrie has hung out with the team a few times (the team and their families are also a lot closer) and Hotch and Haley stay together.**

**Chapter 9- Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have**

Emily awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing on her bedside table. She silently cursed it, hoping it hadn't woken Carrie as both the teenager and herself still had a silent agreement that both would keep their doors open during the night.

"Prentiss." She answered the phone groggily, pushing herself up in the bed.

"_Prentiss, I'm sorry to wake you but we caught a bad one."_ Emily sighed as she knew Hotch was referring to a case. _"Someone's targeting politicians' children. We need everyone working on this one."_

Emily bit the inside of her mouth, deciding what to do. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 5:37am, and knew that Carrie would be getting up in half an hour for school anyway.

She sat on the edge of the bed and spoke quietly. "What about Carrie?"

"_I've already spoken to Haley and she can stay with her and Jack."_

Emily hesitated, trying to determine whether or not Carrie would be comfortable enough to spend a few days with Hotch's family as she knew the young brunette was still unsure about being on her own. "Let me ask her first?" She asked hopefully.

"_The jet leaves in an hour, but if you're not on it, I'll understand."_

Emily smiled at the father side of her boss. "Thank you, sir." She replied before hanging up and sighing.

Emily pulled herself out of bed and creped into Carrie's room, bending down beside the sleeping teenager and placing a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake.

"Carrie?" Carrie stirred, blinking a few times as she tried to focus on Emily. "Good morning." Emily whispered, smiling.

"What time is it?"

"Twenty to six. I'm sorry to wake you."

Carrie pushed herself up in bed and looked tiredly at Emily. "That's okay. What's up?" Her voice was hoarse with sleep.

Emily sighed and sat on the edge of Carrie's bed. "Hotch called. We have a case."

"Okay…"

"It's in Maryland."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Listen, Carrie, I don't have to go…"

Carrie shock her head and forced a smile. "No. You should go, I mean, I've already taken you away from too much work. I'll be fine."

Emily nodded and stood up as Carrie pulled herself out of bed. "Well I don't want you staying alone." Emily could see Carrie visibly relax at this statement. "Usually, Garcia would come and stay with you but she's going to be coming with the team. So how would you feel staying with Haley Hotchner?"

Carrie nodded and smiled. "Sure. I love Jack. That's okay with her?"

"Of course. You know they offered last time we had dinner together." Carrie nodded. "And at least this way you'll be close to school." Carrie groaned jokingly and Emily laughed. "Which you'll attend everyday."

Carrie turned from her dresser and faced Emily, a grin covering her face. "On one condition." Emily raised her eyebrow in anticipation. "You finally talk to JJ."

Emily rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Carrie's bed, watching the teenager pack a few pairs of clothes into an awaiting bag. "Carrie..."

"What, Emily? Come on. You've been putting this off for weeks. You promised."

"Hey, no I never promised." Emily smiled to show she wasn't angry. "We're co-workers, Carrie. And friends. I can't jeopardize that."

"But what if she feels the same way?" Carrie almost whined. "I know she does. The way she looks at you, how protective she is of you, everything. You can't just ignore it."

Emily sighed, hoping more than anything that Carrie was right. "We'll see." She stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go shower quickly. We need to be gone in 15 minutes okay?"

Carrie nodded and continued packing. "Okay."

Emily and Carrie pulled up to the Hotchner's twenty minutes later and Emily grabbed Carrie's bag from the boot.

They waited for a few seconds before the door was thrown open by a five year old, Jack.

"Carrie!" The little boy exclaimed and Carrie laughed, picking him up.

"Hey, Jack." Emily smiled at Carrie and Jack's interaction.

Jack smiled and waved happily. "Hi, Emily."

"Jack! What did I tell you about opening the door?" Haley scowled as she came rushing from the kitchen.

Jack shrunk a little under Haley's gaze, leaning closer into Carrie. "I knew it was Carrie." He mumbled and Haley frowned amused.

"What did you say?"

Jack looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, mommy."

"That's okay." She smiled and turned to Carrie and Emily. "Hey, Carrie. Em." She greeted.

To be honest, Haley had been terrified when Emily had joined the team, worrying that Hotch would spend more time with yet again another woman than he would herself, but since Emily's confession that she was gay, they had become close friends.

"Hi, Haley." Carrie smiled.

"Hey, Haley." Emily frowned apologetically. "I'm really sorry to just drop Carrie and leave but I'm already running late." She looked down at her watch briefly for emphasis and Haley nodded.

"Of course." She smiled and placed a hand around Carrie's shoulders. "We'll be fine, won't we Carrie?"

Both Carrie and Jack nodded though Jack was more enthusiastic, and Emily found herself doubting her decision to take the case for the hundredth time that morning.

"Don't worry, Em." Carrie nodded assuring, her smile not meeting her eyes.

Emily hesitated and sighed, but placed Carrie's bag on the floor anyway and took the young girl into her arms once Carrie had put Jack down.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Carrie nodded. "Don't forget your promise."

Both Emily and Carrie smiled and pulled back. "Be safe." Carrie spoke softly and Emily nodded, rubbing her arm reassuringly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Emily turned to Haley. "Thank you so much for this, Haley."

Haley smiled. "Oh, it's no problem. Carrie's an angel."

Both Emily and Carrie smiled at the compliment. "Jack, you'll keep an eye on Carrie, right?" Emily smiled jokingly at the young boy whom nodded enthusiastically making all three women laugh.

"I'll see you soon." Emily said goodbye to Carrie once more before rushing back out to her car and heading to the airport.

"So, Carrie, I'm making pancakes. Are you hungry?"

Jack ran over to Carrie and took her hand, leading her eagerly into the kitchen. "Mommy never makes pancakes unless it's a special occasion or there are people here or it's Sunday." Carrie laughed.

"Well then I guess I better have some then." She answered both Haley and Jack.

After breakfast, Carrie offered to look after Jack while Haley showered, knowing neither had had a chance to get ready before she had been sprung on them.

"Daddy gave me this." Carrie sat on the floor opposite Jack as the young boy proudly showed her an old version of Hotch's FBI badge. "He said that if I ever missed him or wanted to tell him something then I could just hug it really tightly and he would know."

Carrie smiled slightly, tracing the badge with her fingers just like Jack had. "You dad's away a lot, huh?"

Jack nodded sadly. "Uh huh. He's got a very important job though. He puts away all the bad guys. Just like your mommy."

Carrie smiled a little. "Yeah." She agreed, not sure how she wanted to or could react.

"Hey, guys." Haley smiled from the door. "You ready to go?"

Jack jumped up happily and smiled. "Yeah! Carrie, guess what?"

"What?" Carrie laughed as he jumped up into her arms excitedly.

"I get to go to school today!"

Carrie laughed. Jack had told her multiple times about his adventures at "school" and no matter how many times she heard them, they never ceased to make her smile. "That's great, buddy." Jack squirmed out of her arms and ran down the stairs as she turned to Haley. "I wish I was that excited about school."

Haley laughed. "Only two more years." She comforted and Carrie groaned jokingly.

She grabbed her schoolbag from the guest room she was going to be staying in and made her way down the stairs beside Haley. "You're great with him, you know?" Haley complimented and Carrie blushed.

"He's a good kid." She breathed in shakily. "He reminds me of my brother."

Haley smiled and nodded sadly, placing a hand on Carrie's shoulder comfortingly as they made their way out to the car and headed to school.

Emily arrived just as the jet was boarding and found herself flushed by the time she had taken a seat.

Seconds later, JJ was handing her a bottle of water and taking a seat beside her while Emily blushed, making her face turn a deeper shade of red. "Carrie okay?" JJ smiled seemed more flirtatious than concerned.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I think she's a bit nervous about being alone but hopefully she'll be okay with Haley and Jack."

"She loves Jack. She'll be fine." JJ assured and Emily nodded, frowning as she was clearly still concerned. JJ placed a hand on Emily's arm comfortingly. "Don't worry, Em. She'll call if she needs anything."

Emily nodded as Hotch began to debrief the team, tearing her attention away from everything else as they concentrated on the newest case.


	10. Where Does The Good Go

**Chapter 10- Where Does The Good Go**

Carrie awoke to her own blood-curdling screams, sitting up fast in bed, panting and in a cold sweat.

She calmed herself slowly, taking in her surroundings and thankful she hadn't woken Haley or Jack.

She looked at the time; 3:43 am, and crawled out of bed, groaning. She knew there was no way she was going to sleep now.

Even if she was home with Emily there, it was close to impossible to get a full nights sleep, but the fact that she was staying somewhere else made her not even want to attempt it again.

She quietly made her way down the hall and into the bathroom, washing her face to wake herself up properly, before creeping downstairs into the kitchen and making some coffee.

She flopped herself on the couch, coffee in hand, and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

After hours of mindless TV, a light turned on in the kitchen and Carrie turned her head to see a surprised Haley.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Carrie exclaimed, jumping up off the couch. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Haley smiled tiredly. "Carrie, don't worry about it. I didn't even know you were up yet. My alarm woke me up."

Carrie breathed a sigh of relief and ran a tired hand through her hair. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven." Carrie came over and took a seat by the bench.

Carrie looked up surprised. "Already?" She asked confused and Haley laughed.

"Yeah already. Were you up all night?" Haley looked concerned and Carrie shrugged her off.

"Just since 4."

Haley looked concerned and walked over to place a hand on Carrie's shoulder. "Everything okay?"

Carrie sighed and forced a smile. "Nightmares. But it's fine. I mean, they hardly ever come anymore." She lied. "I'm dealing with it."

"Does Emily know?"

Again, Carrie sighed. "Yeah… I mean, they're kind of hard to hide."

Haley frowned and rubber Carrie's back comfortingly before walking back over to the kitchen and pulling out ingredients. "You know you should talk to someone." Carrie rolled her eyes and Haley laughed at her attitude. "I know of a few great psychologists, but even if it's not a professional, you should still try to talk to someone. I realize it's hard to talk to parents sometimes, but Emily could really help. And so could JJ. I know she had a hard time sleeping last year after a case. She might know of some techniques that could help you."

Carrie smiled and stood up. "Thanks Haley." She said sincerely. "I'm going to go shower."

"Okay." Haley smiled back. "Think about it!" She called after the teenager and Carrie waved back in response.

Emily stood over a table, pictures and notes spread in front of her as she gathered them together, packing them away. The room was silent with the exception of the daily sounds of the precinct they were currently at in the other rooms, and the only other person in the room was JJ.

Usually conversation flowed easily between the two, but now, considering the fact that neither knew what to say and both noticed the other stealing glances of themselves, it was unbelievably awkward.

"Hey, are you guys almost done in here?" Morgan's voice sliced through the awkward tension and Emily breathed a sigh of relief, both women looking over at him.

"Almost." JJ smiled tiredly. This latest case had taken a lot out of all of them, and Hotch had given the entire team the rest of the week off.

"Alright well were all heading back to hotel in a few minutes." Emily and JJ exchanged a glance and both women looked as if they'd just found out the worst news of their lives. Morgan smiled at their expressions. "I know." He agreed, rubbing his head. "But the weather's still too heavy to fly. Hopefully it'll clear up by the morning."

Morgan smiled tiredly once more and left the room. Usually the team would've gotten together for dinner or something following a case if they were required to stay an extra night, but it was obvious everyone was tired and wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep.

Emily and JJ went back to packing up the files, until Emily spoke up, taking into account what Carrie had suggested. "Hey, Jayje, you want to go grab some take-out on the way to the hotel? And, you know, just collapse and watch a movie."

For the first time since they had landed, JJ smiled brightly. "Sounds perfect."

Emily packed up faster than she had for any other case, fuelled by a new level of adrenaline.

They settled on Chinese and arrived back at the hotel half an hour later.

"I'm going to take a shower quickly." JJ spoke as they walked into the small hotel room.

Emily nodded and smiled at JJ as she placed the bag of food on her bed. "Go ahead. I was going to call and check on Carrie quickly anyway."

"I won't be long." JJ smiled as she walked into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door.

Emily waited until she heard the shower start before she speed dialed Carrie's cell.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey." Emily smiled, realizing how much she missed Carrie.

"_Em…" _Carrie sighed happily, her tone a mixture of exhaustion and relief._ "Hey. How's the case going?"_

"Solved." Emily sighed as she sat on her bed, not wanting to give Carrie anymore information that could destroy her remaining innocence. "How are you? How's school going?"

"_It's going." _Carrie answered simply and Emily laughed._ "But it's okay. I'm actually doing my English essay at the moment."_ Carrie drew in a breath before continuing. _"When are you coming back?"_

Emily sighed. "Not till the morning. I'm sorry, honey."

"_No… it's okay." _Carrie sighed, lying. To be honest, she wanted Emily back. She wanted her mom_._

"Are you going to be okay to stay with Haley and Jack for another night?"

"_I don't really have a choice, do I?"_ Carrie asked rhetorically. _"I'll be fine. Haley's been great. Jack too. He's so cute."_

Emily smiled. "That he is." She agreed.

"_So how's it going with JJ?" _Emily could literally hear Carrie grinning.

Emily's only response was a laugh.

"_Emily, come on, you promised! She loves you, I know she does. Just tell her how you feel."_

Emily sighed, leaning back. "I can't loose her." Emily spoke more to herself than to Carrie. "If I tell her I love her and she doesn't feel the same way… I can't risk that. I can't risk loosing her."

"_But you'll never know until you try." _Carrie said gently._ "Please Emily. Just trust me."_

"I do." Emily sighed nervously. "Okay I will. Tonight, over dinner. I promise."

"_You wont regret it I promise!"_ Carrie almost yelled excitedly._ "Hold on a sec." _Emily could hear her say something in the background._ "Hey, Em, I've got to go. Dinner's ready. But call me back as soon as you talk to her okay? And tell JJ I said hi."_

"Will do, honey. Have a good night."

"_You too."_ Carrie replied before hanging up.

Emily sighed and relaxed back into the cushions, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels.

"Emily?" Emily knew immediately that something was wrong from the tone of JJ's voice. She quickly jumped off the bed, turning to look at the blonde.

JJ stood in front of her, clearly in shock. "Is it true?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Jayje…" Emily trailed off, certain JJ had heard her phone conversation.

"Do you love me?" JJ asked again, stumbling back a little when Emily tried to touch her arm.

"JJ, I…" Emily was visibly upset when JJ pulled away from her touch.

"I-I'm sorry, Em. I can't do this right now. I'm sorry."

Neither woman even attempted to wipe away the tears streaming their faces as JJ grabbed her bag off of her bed and moved past Emily towards the door.

Emily dropped to the ground the second JJ had left, her knees hitting the carpet floor hard as she bent over, sobbing uncontrollably.

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update! But I promise to update asap! And of course, I promise everything between Em and JJ will be resolved soon. Please review :)**


	11. The Way I Loved You

**Chapter 11- The Way I Loved You**

The plane ride home held unbelievable tension, though none of the other team members seemed to notice. JJ acted as if everything was normal; sitting and talking with Reid and Garcia the entire ride, after spending the night in Garcia's room. They had yet to talk, but at the moment Emily wanted nothing less.

Instead, Emily sat by herself in the corner seat of the jet, starring out of the window through her sleepless, blood-shot eyes. She didn't even notice when Morgan took a seat beside her, and jumped when he spoke.

"Tired?"

Emily forced a half-hearted smile and shrugged, unable to speak as she felt like she was about to start crying again any second.

After a few minutes of silence, Morgan spoke up again. "Just give her time, Em. JJ." Morgan nodded towards JJ before smiling knowingly at Emily and walking back over to play cards with the rest of the team.

It seemed to take hours but the plane eventually arrived in DC, and Emily stepped off the jet last, following the rest of the team across the tarmac.

She was pleasantly surprised to find Carrie waiting next to Haley by Haley's car, Jack asleep in Carrie's arms.

Emily smiled despite the fact that she felt like crawling up into bed and sleeping, blocking out the world. Carrie greeted the team and handed Jack to Hotch, casting a look at JJ as if trying to read her, while JJ just walked to her car, avoiding all eye contact.

"Hi." Carrie smiled gently as she walked towards Emily.

Emily dropped her overnight bag and almost collapsed when Carrie wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Hey." She sighed, bordering tears.

Carrie pulled back after a few minutes and frowned at Emily's appearance. "I figured when you didn't call me back that something happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily shrugged. "Let's go home."

Emily bent down to grab her bag but Carrie beat her to it, smiling reassuringly. Emily wrapped an arm around Carrie's shoulders, pulling her close and Carrie leaned into her shoulder as they walked to an awaiting cab Carrie had called.

The ride home was silent and Carrie had barely torn her eyes away from Emily, concerned for the older woman.

"Hey, do you want to get a pizza or something? It's kind of late to make anything." Carrie asked as she walked into the lounge room, Emily following.

"Actually, I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed. You can though."

Carrie frowned and nodded, watching as Emily threw her bag on the couch tiredly and looked up at the stairs as if they were never ending. "Emily, uh, are you okay? I mean, do you want to talk about what happened?"

Emily waited a few minutes before responding, her face contorted in a mixture of emotions. "She left." Her voice was barely audible. "She found out how I felt and she left."

Carrie opened her mouth in shock, unsure of what to say, as Emily basically collapsed on the couch, covering her face with her hands. Finally, Carrie replied. "Well then she's not the one."

Emily looked up at her through tired tears, confused. Carrie took this as an invitation and took a seat beside Emily on the couch. "What exactly happened?" Carrie asked after a few minutes of silence.

Emily shrugged, finding her voice. "I was on the phone to you and she overheard. When I hung up, I knew. I tried to talk to her, to explain, but she just left."

"God, Emily, I'm so sorry." Carrie sighed. "I really thought she felt the same way you did."

Emily scoffed. "Apparently you're not the only one." Carrie looked at her confused. "Morgan talked to me on the plane. He told me to give her time."

"So maybe that's what you should do. Maybe she's just trying to process that you feel the same way that she feels about you."

Emily was about to retaliate but stopped herself when she saw the hopeful look on Carrie's face. "We should get to bed. It's late." She smiled then glanced at her watch. "Or early." She said referring to the fact that it was bordering 2am. "And you've got school in the morning."

Carrie groaned and Emily laughed, both standing. Emily wrapped an arm around Carrie's shoulder and lead her up the stairs, stopping outside of Carrie's room.

"Sweet dreams." Emily smiled, running a hand down Carrie's arm.

Emily left to walk towards her own room, turning back when Carrie called to her. "Emily? I'm really glad you're back."

Emily smiled through exhausted tears. "Me too, kiddo."

JJ barely made it to her car before her tears overtook her, and she collapsed in the front seat, sobbing uncontrollably as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

She couldn't believe it; any of it. The way she had handled the situation, the fact that she had avoided Emily for nearly 24 hours, and especially the fact that Emily felt the same way about herself that she felt about the brunette. She _loved _her.

JJ shook with sobs as time flew by, trying to find any glimpse of hope in the situation she had destroyed. Why hadn't she just told Emily she felt the same way? Or at least just heard the brunette out?

It was just after 2am when JJ's phone rang and she recognized the ringtone immediately; it was one of the only two she had personalized, Emily's home phone and Emily's cell. Or, technically, Emily had personalized them one night when they had been hanging out.

"Hello?" JJ asked, swiping at her tears and attempting to sound as though she hadn't been crying. She wasn't successful.

"JJ?"

JJ froze for a second, sure it was Emily's voice. "Em?"

"No, uh, it's Carrie. I'm sorry to call so late."

"Hey." JJ smiled through her tears, relieved that it was the teenager rather than her mother. "That's fine, sweetie. What's up?"

Carrie hesitated before continuing. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tomorrow? Em told me you guys have the week off and she's got errands to run and I've got school, but afterwards maybe?" Carrie asked hopefully.

"Uh…" JJ didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to disappoint the girl; hell, she loved hanging out with her, she loved her, but she didn't think she could be around Emily. At least not yet.

"Please." Carrie begged. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages and I really don't want to follow Em around all afternoon."

"Emily won't be there?"

"No. I mean, not unless you want her to. But I was thinking it could just be you and me."

JJ sighed relieved. "Sure, sweetie, that'd be great." She answered after a few seconds, running her hand through her hair. "Do you want me to pick you up from school?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

"You should get some sleep, honey. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks, JJ."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

JJ smiled sincerely as she hung up the phone and turned on her car, driving home. She figured since Carrie was so eager to hang out, Emily must not have told her, and JJ couldn't help but feel grateful for that.

JJ was leaning against her car, waiting for school to let out the following day. She was exhausted; no sleep often did that to you; but she was excited about spending the afternoon with Carrie.

She hadn't spent much time with Carrie over the last week and she missed her. Carrie had brought out something in both herself and Emily that neither of them realized they had before.

"JJ!" JJ grinned as Carrie came running towards her, almost jumping into her arms as JJ wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey." JJ laughed as Carrie pulled away. "How was school?"

Carrie groaned and climbed into the passengers' seat while JJ got behind the wheel. "The usual. How was your day?"

"I did laundry and grocery shopping." Carrie laughed at her response as JJ began to drive. "So what do you want to do?"

Carrie paused, thinking. "I was thinking we could just hang out at the mall or something. I mean, if that's okay with you?"

"Sounds great. I haven't had a girls shopping day for ages."

"I thought you and Em hung out last weekend when I was babysitting Jack?" Carrie asked confused and JJ blushed.

"Oh… uh, yeah."

"What's going on with you two anyway? Em seemed really distant when she got back last night." Carrie pretended not to know, hoping to hear JJ's side of things.

"Everything's fine." JJ answered immediately making Carrie scoff.

"You sure about that?" Carrie raised her eyebrow. "You answered pretty fast."

JJ looked at her, feigning confused, but sighed when she realized Carrie wasn't going to back down. "I overheard her on the phone. She said she loved me."

"And you love her?" Carrie asked hopefully.

JJ opened her mouth to deny it but changed her mind at the last second. "Yes." She whispered.

Carrie's face lit up and she shifted in her seat excitedly. "So are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know, Carrie…" JJ sighed.

"Why not?! I mean, she loves you, you love her. Why the hell do you two have to be so goddamn stubborn?!"

JJ looked at her shocked, before smiling slightly. "You sound like Emily."

Carrie smirked. "Seriously? I'm trying to convince you to tell the woman that you love, my foster mother, that you love her, and you tell me I sound like her? Wow, what would Freud say?"

JJ laughed. "You've been hanging around the team for too long."

Carrie laughed too, speaking up after a few minutes. "So are you going to tell her?"

JJ smiled at her. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope." Carrie grinned with pride, waiting for JJ to answer.

JJ was nervous, but she knew the talk was inevitable, and with Carrie's support, she wasn't so sure she wanted to put it off much longer. "I'll talk to her tonight." She said shakily.

Carrie squealed, bouncing in her chair, both of which made JJ laugh as she pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

JJ and Carrie had spent over three hours at the mall before JJ had dropped Carrie off at the Hotchner's, after Carrie had "remembered she promised to look after Jack for the night", and after JJ had promised that she would go speak to Emily.

JJ stood outside of Emily's front door for almost ten minutes before finally getting the courage to knock.

"Carrie?" JJ could hear Emily call from inside as she walked towards the door. "Did you forget your keys?"

Emily opened the door seconds later, looking worse than JJ did. "JJ? What are you doing here?" Emily's voice was hoarse and JJ couldn't tell if it was from lack of sleep, the fact that she had been crying, or both.

"Emily, uh…" JJ trailed off and Emily folded her arms across her chest. "We should talk."

Emily scoffed. "Oh, so when I want to talk, you leave. And now that you want to, you think I'm just going to lie down and take it."

"Emily, please." JJ begged, her eyes filling with tears.

"Jesus Christ JJ! I said I love you and you walked away. You left, Jennifer!"

"No…" JJ shook her head furiously, crying. "I wanted to say something, I did, but I didn't know what to say or how to talk to you. You're my best friend, Em." She sobbed and Emily found tears running down her own cheeks.

"We could have figured it out. If you had just stayed, and talked, we would have worked out something…"

"God, Em, you just don't get it! My whole life I've been straight, and then I met you, and- god!"

Emily looked at her confused, standing up straighter. "What don't I get?" JJ shook her head no, crying. "What don't I get, JJ?" Emily repeated.

"That I love you too!" JJ screamed and Emily stumbled back a few steps. "I fucking love you. Since the first day I met you. It scared the hell out of me and I tried so goddamn long to deny it but I just couldn't. And then you said you loved me, and I… I just couldn't deal with it, Emily. Not then and there. But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere until we deal with this. With us."

Both women stood in silence for a few minutes, gathering their thoughts, with JJ's subsiding sobs the only sound.

"Tell me again." Emily whispered. JJ looked up at her confused. "Tell me you love me again."

JJ smiled through her tears, looking intently at Emily as the taller brunette grinned at her through her own tears. "I love you." JJ whispered.

Both women were grinning as Emily reached out to JJ, gripping her arms. JJ moved closer to Emily, raising a shaky hand to cup Emily's face, wiping away the brunette's tears with her thumbs. Emily smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind JJ's. JJ edged closer still and gripped the back of Emily's neck as her lips met Emily's, and both woman realized nothing had ever felt more perfect.


	12. Stand In The Rain

**Chapter 12- Stand In The Rain**

Carrie smirked as she made her way up the driveway the following morning, noticing both JJ and Emily's cars were there.

She paid the cabbie and walked into the house as quietly as possible, glancing around and noticing JJ's bag and jacket were thrown on the couch.

"Emily?" Carrie called softly, walking up the stairs. She smirked before calling out again. "JJ?"

Again getting no reply, Carrie checked the spare bedroom first before walking to Emily's room, knocking softly on the closed door. "Em?"

She pushed open the door after hearing no reply only to turn away disgusted a second later. "Eww!" Carrie ran out of the room, covering her eyes.

Emily jumped off of JJ the minute they processed that Carrie was in the room, both blushing furiously through the grins not disappearing from either of their faces.

"Well we had to tell her sometime." JJ smirked, pushing herself up on her elbows to look at Emily, the only thing covering the brunette being a sheet.

Emily groaned, kneeling on the bed over JJ. "I should go talk to her." JJ nodded in agreement as Emily placed a kiss on JJ's lips.

"Do you want me to come?"

Emily shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll be back in a minute. Maybe we can all go to lunch?"

"Sounds wonderful." Again, JJ grinned and kissed Emily. She laughed when Emily pulled back and began to walk out of the room. "You might want to put on some clothes first."

Emily blushed and quickly threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before heading to Carrie's room. She knocked softly on the door, not waiting for a reply before entering.

Carrie smirked. "You know, from that scene seconds ago, you think we would've learnt to not enter a room without the other's permission." Emily laughed, glad the teenager wasn't angry at her. "So I take it she talked to you?"

"Apparently so." Emily smiled and bumped Carrie's arm with her own after taking a seat on the bed next to her. "Thanks for that, by the way. And remind me to thank Hotch and Haley for looking after you last night."

Carrie blushed, smirking. "Well I knew you guys would never talk until I pushed you into it." She paused for a few seconds, looking at Emily intently. "I'm happy for you."

Emily smiled sincerely. "I'm happy for me too. But are you sure you're okay with this?"

Carrie nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you guys are great together, and I love you both so I don't see a problem with it."

Emily was a little taken back at the fact that Carrie said she loved her, but smiled through tears. "Thanks honey."

"No problem." Carrie grinned, standing up. "Just let me know the next time JJ stays over."

Carrie left the room smiling, Emily following. From the hallway, Carrie smirked and called out. "Congratulations, JJ!"

Carrie could hear JJ and Emily laugh as Emily went back into her bedroom and Carrie plopped herself on the couch, flipping through the TV channels.

Emily and JJ emerged half an hour later to find Carrie still sitting on the couch.

"You hungry, sweetie?" JJ asked happily, plopping herself down next to Carrie. "Em and I were thinking we could go get lunch."

Carrie smiled. "Sure, sounds good."

Emily smiled, glad to see nothing had changed between the two main women in her life. "Well let me go to the bathroom quickly, then we'll head off."

"Give me a minute? I need to change quickly anyway." Carrie said as she raced up the stairs.

Emily and JJ laughed and Emily bent down to kiss JJ quickly before following Carrie up the stairs.

Carrie changed quicker than usual, throwing on another pair of jeans and a long sleeve grey top. She stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, looking at herself.

She looked better than she had over the last few weeks. Her dark bags had been there for so long that they had started to look normal, her eyes were still bloodshot but at least they no longer hurt, and she was a lot thinner than she had been before her family's deaths, but at least she was now able to eat without feeling nauseous or guilty.

Carrie pulled open the first draw and fumbled around until her hand landed on what she had been looking for. She sat down on the closed toilet seat and pulled up her sleeve, revealing a series of straight, superficial cuts.

Carrie placed the blade against her skin, slicing quickly and watching as the blood flowed almost immediately. The cut wasn't deep, they never were, and Carrie didn't know why she did it, but she did know that it made her feel better, gave her a release she hadn't felt since her family died.

A knock on the door interrupted her as she was about to cut a second time. "Carrie?"

"Shit." Carrie swore as the blade cut deeper than intended. "Coming!" She yelled back, grabbing a tissue and checking to see if the cut was too deep. It wasn't, and Carrie cleaned it up quickly.

She glanced over her red arm quickly before pulling down her sleeve, grabbing her bag and leaving her room.

"Ready?" JJ and Emily stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting.

Carrie forced a smile and bounded down the stairs. "Let's go." She said, leading the way out to Emily's car.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Just trust me on this storyline, I've got an idea, but it might get a bit angsty. Please review! :)**


	13. Mama Who Bore Me

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! My laptop died though that's not really an excuse. I'll go more into Carrie's self-harm next chapter but I wanted Carrie to meet her grandmother first! Please review :)**

**Chapter 12- Mama Who Bore Me**

It had been two weeks since Emily and JJ had gotten together and the couple couldn't have been happier. They had made sure to involve Carrie in everything they did, except for work of course, and though they still had to tell the team, both Emily and JJ had weaseled their way out of two weeks of leaving DC for work.

"Carrie?" Emily called from the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner!"

She waited until Carrie called back, saying she would be down in a second, before going back into the kitchen where JJ stood over the stove. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around JJ's torso, resting her chin on JJ's shoulder.

JJ grinned, and turned in Emily's arms, wrapping her own around Emily's neck and leaning in to kiss her.

"Really?" Carrie groaned, walking down the stairs and spotting the couple. "Just as were about to eat?"

Both women smirked, turning to look at Carrie but neither letting go of each other. Finally, JJ pulled away, intertwining Emily's fingers with her own and leading her over to the table to take a seat.

"How was school?" JJ asked Carrie as they began to eat.

Carrie shrugged in response. "Okay."

"Do you have a lot of homework?"

Carrie rolled her eyes at Emily's question, watching as she used her fork to shift the food around on her plate. "If you had listened earlier, you would have known." Carrie mumbled so that Emily and JJ couldn't hear.

"What was that?" JJ asked kindly, genuinely curious.

Carrie stood up and grabbed her plate. "I said I'm not really hungry. I've got to study."

Carrie made her way into the kitchen and placed her plate by the sink, before trudging up the stairs. Emily looked after her, exchanging a concerned glance with JJ.

"What do you think that was about?" JJ asked confused.

Emily shook her head. "I don't know. She seemed okay earlier." Emily stood up, determined to follow Carrie, with JJ close behind, but the doorbell stopped them before they could reach the stairs.

JJ placed a hand on Emily's arm, reading Emily's thoughts. "I'll go to Carrie. You get the door."

Emily nodded, walking to the door as JJ walked up the stairs. She sighed, running a hand through her brunette hair before slowly opening the wooden door.

"Hello Emily."

"Mom?"

JJ knocked softly on Carrie's door, not waiting for an answer before entering. She smiled reassuringly, sitting down on the bed next to Carrie who sat hunched over her laptop, iPod earphones in her ears.

Reluctantly, Carrie removed her earphones and looked at JJ questioning.

"What's up?" JJ asked after a few seconds of silence.

Carrie laughed slightly. "Uh, you came to me."

JJ smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Right…"

"So… what'd you want?"

JJ sighed at the teenager's attitude, deciding to just ask rather than beat around the bush. "Are you doing okay, Carrie? I mean, with me and Em, and everything? You just seem a little down lately."

Carrie starred at JJ, anger building inside of her. "Well I'm sorry that my family was just brutally murdered in front of me. I can't be happy all of the goddamn time."

"Carrie… you know I didn't mean it like that." JJ looked a little shocked.

Carrie sighed, running a hand through her brunette hair. "I know. I'm sorry. I've just got a lot going on right now." Carrie knew JJ was about to question her again so she lied. "With school. But I'll try to be less of a teenager."

JJ smirked a little, knowing Carrie was joking on the last line. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't have a problem with me and Emily being together?"

Carrie shook her head sincerely. "No, really. You guys are great together and Emily's the happiest I've seen her. I'm fine."

JJ nodded reluctantly, knowing Carrie was lying about something but knowing she wasn't going to get further with the teenager that night. "Okay." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey, JJ, who was at the door?" Carrie asked confused.

JJ shrugged. "No idea. Emily answered it." JJ watched as Carrie got off the bed and followed her to the stairs, genuinely curious.

JJ froze at the top of the stairs after spotting the new arrival, and Carrie slowly made her way down them, looking between Emily and JJ, confused.

"Hello, Agent Jareau. Nice to see you again." The oldest brunette walked into the house past a speechless Emily.

Ambassador Prentiss didn't wait for a response from JJ before coming to a stop in front of Carrie.

"And you must be Carrie. I've been told you're my granddaughter."


	14. Say What You Will

**A/N: I wanted Emily's relationship with her mother to be more strained so I'm sorry if it's not true to the characters. However, I'd still love some reviews (hint hint) **

**Chapter 13- Say What You Will**

"Mother?" Emily asked, recovering from her initial shock. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth turned to look at Emily. "You wouldn't have believed my surprise when I heard from a business contact that I now have a granddaughter. So I decided to see for myself seeing as the new development didn't seem to warrant a call from my daughter."

Emily found herself unable to speak, nervous, while Elizabeth walked over to the couch and took a seat, patting the seat beside her. "Come, dear, sit down." She smiled at Carrie and the teenager looked at Emily before doing as the Ambassador asked. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Elizabeth. I'm Emily's mother."

Carrie introduced herself, unsure of what else to say. "Carrie Ortiz."

"How long have you been living with my daughter?"

Carrie looked up at Emily and JJ, and both women came to sit near her for reassurance. "Uh… a few weeks."

Uncharacteristically, Elizabeth reached over and placed a hand on Carrie's. "I was very sorry to hear about your family, Carrie."

Carrie nodded, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Thank you." She whispered.

Elizabeth smiled at her before turning to face JJ. "And Agent Jareau, I hear you're now involved with my daughter." It was a statement, not a question, and surprisingly her tone held no anger.

JJ blushed furiously and stared at the floor, folding her arms across her chest protectively. Emily, however, looked pissed. "Mom, how on earth could you know that? We haven't even told the team yet."

Carrie shifted uncomfortably, blushing as she looked up at Emily nervously. "I told Aunty Pen and Haley." She rushed and both Emily and JJ smiled inwardly when Carrie called Garcia 'Aunty Pen'. It was no surprise to either woman; Carrie had bonded with Garcia instantly. "I am so sorry, Emily."

Emily nodded, accepting the information before finally speaking. "It's okay."

JJ's phone rang before any of the women could speak again, and she apologized before walking into the kitchen and answering. Emily looked down at Carrie, silently asking if she would be okay for a few seconds so that Emily could talk to JJ. Carrie nodded in response and Emily followed JJ into the kitchen.

"Yes, sir." JJ spoke into the phone. "I'll let the team know." Emily sighed as JJ hung up and turned to Emily. "We've got a case."

Emily nodded, an awkward silence overcoming the two.

"So your mother…" JJ trailed off.

"Jayje, I am so sorry. I promise you, if I had known…"

JJ nodded and smiled at her reassuringly, moving forward to place her hands on Emily's arms. "I know, Em. Don't worry. It's okay. We were going to have to tell her sometime."

"I didn't want her to find out like this. About you, about Carrie, any of it."

JJ nodded, pulling Emily into her arms, slightly scared at the older woman's change in demeanor. After a few minutes, JJ pulled back. "We should get going. I'll call Garcia to take Carrie. You should go talk with your mom."

Emily shook her head in protest. "No, no, I can't deal with her now." She sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair as she came up with a plan. "I'll talk to Carrie. Then we'll go meet the team. My mother can stay in DC and we can talk we the case is closed, or she can just deal with the information she already has."

Emily walked past her and back into the living room, stopping surprised when she saw Carrie and Elizabeth talking happily. The two turned to look at her, and Emily saw a sort of freedom in Carrie's eyes that she hadn't seen since she had taken her in. "Hey." Carrie smiled at her. "Everything okay?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, uh, but we have a case." She pointed back over her shoulder for emphasis. "I'm really sorry but it's urgent. We have to go."

Carrie nodded, standing up, and Emily couldn't help but feel a little hurt when hugged her goodbye and pulled back smiling. "It's fine. I'll just chill with Aunty Pen and grandma for a few days."

Emily looked between Elizabeth and Carrie shocked. Subconsciously she gripped Carrie's arm as she stared at her mother. "You've known her for a total of five minutes, and she's calling you grandma?" Her tone was hostile.

"Hey!" Carrie yanked her arm away from Emily, stepping back. "Right here!"

"Emily, you may hate me but that doesn't mean that Carrie has to." Elizabeth spoke calmly, walking towards Carrie who took a few steps back to stand beside her. "Now, I understand you have a case. I'll stay in Virginia for a few days with Carrie." Her voice left no room for protest.

Emily sighed. "Garcia will be staying with her."

"So that doesn't mean grandma can't stay here too." Carrie glared at Emily, making sure to emphasize the word grandma.

"Carrie…"

Carrie walked towards Emily, her eyes begging as she whispered. "Please. Just until you get back." She paused before continuing. "I always wanted a grandmother."

Emily looked at Carrie, finding herself unable to say no to the begging girl. Once again, Emily wrapped her arms around Carrie, whispering into her ear. "Just make sure she's gone by the time we get back."

Carrie smirked and pulled back, nodding, as JJ entered the room, both her and Emily's overnight bags in hand. "Take care." Carrie spoke to both Emily and JJ.

JJ hugged Carrie goodbye before turning to Elizabeth, and Carrie couldn't help but smile at the fact that one woman could make two hardened agents as nervous as she did. "It was nice to see you again, Ambassador."

Elizabeth shook her offered hand, nodding. "You too, Agent Jareau. And please, call me Elizabeth."

JJ smiled back. "JJ."

JJ exited the room after a final goodbye, telling Emily she would meet her in the car.

"I'm going to go and finish my homework." Carrie smiled and ran up the stairs before Emily could protest. "Be safe!"

"Carrie's a good girl." Elizabeth commented once Carrie was out of sight.

Emily nodded; at least they agreed on something. "She is." Emily smiled with pride as she looked up the stairs. "Look, mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Carrie." She paused. "Or JJ. I didn't expect for you to find out like that."

"I think what you mean is you didn't expect for me to find out at all." Emily went to protest but Elizabeth interrupted her. "And that's understandable. I accepted a long time ago that we no longer had a close relationship. But if you don't mind, I'd really like to get to know my granddaughter."

Emily nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "She'd like that." Emily smiled. "I would too."

Elizabeth nodded, breaking a small smile. "You've got to go." She nodded towards the front door. "Be safe, Emily."

"I will." Emily ensured, walking towards the door. She looked back at Elizabeth. "Look after her."

Elizabeth nodded and Emily headed to the car, jumping in the passenger seat before JJ drove off.


	15. Crushed And Created

**Chapter 14- Crushed And Created**

Emily groaned, rubbing her tired eyes. They had been working on the latest case for almost 36 hours straight, and the only thing keeping Emily awake at the current moment was the unbelievable amount of coffee in her system, and the constant worry that her mother was currently corrupting her daughter.

JJ seemed to notice, and slipped by her side. "You okay?" She whispered so that Hotch couldn't hear.

Emily smiled at her tiredly and nodded. JJ placed a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly, but pulled away when the sound of the laptop webcam startled her.

"Garcia, what did you find?" Hotch asked, answering the web call. Reid and Morgan were out following a lead, leaving only Hotch, Emily and JJ at the local precinct.

"I've searched everything and everywhere, sir, but I can't find anything to link all four victims. They didn't shop in the same areas, use the same phone company, power company, nothing."

"So, so far all the victims share is gender." Emily spoke generally and Hotch nodded.

"Garcia, go back further. High schools, grade schools, where they grew up. Let us know if you find anything."

"Yes, sir." Garcia nodded as she hung up and typed. She didn't bother turning at a knock at the door.

Carrie poked her head into the room, smiling slightly. "Hi, Aunty Pen. Can I come in?" Carrie's voice was softer than usual, more reserved.

"Carrie!" Garcia smiled, beckoning her in. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you but what are you doing here, sweetie? Don't you have school?"

"Half day." Carrie shrugged, and you didn't have to be a profiler to know she was lying. "Could I- uh- Could I hang out here for a while?"

Garcia frowned at Carrie's lie but decided not to push it. "Of course." She smiled pulling a chair up beside herself. "You, my dear, can be my technical analysis assistant."

Carrie smiled, sitting down. "Gee, you make it sound so appealing." She replied sarcastically before sitting back and letting Garcia work.

After a couple of minutes, Carrie pulled out her homework and busied herself, giving room for Garcia to work, and reassuring Garcia, that even if she was skipping school, at least she was getting her work done.

"What do you have for me, baby girl?"

"Oh more than you'll ever know, hot stuff." Carrie smirked at Garcia and Morgan's bantering. "Vera Fernadez knew Kathy Scarbo." Garcia spoke into the webcam as she typed. "They played junior tennis together in sixth grade."

"That's a stretch." Carrie and Garcia listened as the team talked amongst themselves about the case before Hotch turned and said goodbye. "Thanks, Garcia."

"So," Garcia smiled, turning on her chair to look at Carrie. "You going to tell me what's going on with you or am I going to have to guess?"

Carrie smiled half-heartedly. Usually Garcia made her forget things, made her feel like nothing was wrong, but today was different, and not even Carrie knew why.

Garcia looked at her concerned when Carrie didn't answer, wheeling closer to her. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Carrie rolled her eyes, struggling to hold back tears. "What?" She finally said, choking a little on her forming tears. "No witty remarks."

"I can't be my witty, wonderful self when my favorite niece is clearly upset, now can I?" Garcia smiled, nudging Carrie's arm. "What's going on with you, gorgeous?"

Carrie shrugged, delaying her answer as she knew the second she spoke she would break down in tears. "I'm fine." She finally got out.

"Okay. So now the definition of fine means you're struggling to not cry? Carrie... talk to me."

Again Carrie shrugged, this time unable to stop the tears slipping from her eyes. She swiped them away quickly, embarrassed. "It's just hard."

"What's hard, sweetie?"

Carrie laughed dryly. "Everything." She paused, covering her chest with her arms protectively. "I'm so tired." Her tone was almost whiny.

"Oh, Carrie..." Garcia whispered, wrapping her arms around Carrie's frame. Carrie made no movement to hug her back but buried her face in Garcia's shoulder. "My gorgeous girl."

After a few minutes of crying, Carrie sat back embarrassed and quickly wiped her tears. "I'm sorry."

"What on earth are you sorry for, sweets?" Garcia asked kindly but seriously, stroking a piece of Carrie's hair back behind her ear.

"For crying on you. Distracting you." Carrie listed off reasons as if they were serious while Garcia looked almost angry.

"You never have to apologize to me, Carrie." Carrie looked up at her, and Garcia's expression softened. "You can distract me and cry on my shoulder all you want. I'm your aunt. It's in the job description."

Carrie smiled slightly, lifting her arm to brush a piece of hair back. Garcia gasped, and Carrie looked confused before realizing why and grabbing her arm.

Garcia moved closer. "What happened to your arm, Carrie?" She asked seriously, already knowing the answer.

Carrie didn't answer, pulling down her sleeves with and holding them while she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I have to go." She whispered, nervously blushing.

"Carrie." Garcia grabbed her books before Carrie could. "You're not leaving. Not until you show me your arm."

Carrie gripped her arm to her chest, tears once again filling her eyes. Garcia walked towards her slowly, gently taking her arm from her. Carrie shook her head no and let her tears stream down her face once again, but made no real effort to stop Garcia as the older woman pushed up Carrie's sleeve, both knowing what awaited.

"Oh, Carrie..." Garcia whispered, tears filling her own eyes as she gently traced Carrie's cuts.

Carrie began to cry, and Garcia took her back in her arms. The teenager sobbed against Garcia's shoulder, and Garcia rubbed her back comfortingly, not knowing how she would handle this, but knowing she had to do something.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not sure about this chapter but Carrie's secret had to be found out somehow and this is how my own self-harm was found out so I figured I may as well write it the same way. I know most of the time self-harmers try harder to hide it but by now Carrie is just really tired and lost.**

**Anyway, please review :)**


	16. A Hand To Take Hold Of The Scene

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I promise to update again as soon as I can. Please enjoy and review :)**

**Chapter 15- A Hand To Take Hold Of The Scene**

Emily had been home for almost two days before Garcia had informed Carrie that she needed to know.

Carrie reluctantly agreed, at the same time trying to figure out ways to avoid Emily for as long as she could. She had succeeded for a couple of days, thanks to babysitting Jack and Emily's work, but Emily had finally cornered her into having dinner together.

"You know I talked to Garcia the other day. She's worried about you." Emily looked at Carrie concerned, dishing out the food onto the plates. "She said you had something to tell me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Carrie mumbled, not looking away from her laptop as she continued typing, not really interested in the essay she was writing, but figuring it was better than talking.

"Carrie…" Emily sighed as she sat down on the couch next to Carrie. "You know I'm here for you, right? Anything you need."

"Uh huh." Carrie's attention remained on her computer.

"Carrie, look at me." Emily spoke gently, placing a finger under Carrie's chin and turning the teenager's head. Carrie hesitated, but eventually made eye contact.

Emily ran her hand down Carrie's arm comfortingly, coming to a stop over her forearm. Carrie flinched nervously, pulling away a little.

"Show me your arm." Emily commanded gently, her tone more lovingly and concerned than angry.

Carrie shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. Emily sighed, stroking to side of her face before taking her hand. "Show me your arm."

This time Carrie didn't hesitated, staring straight ahead as Emily lifted up her sleeve and gasped. "Carrie..."

"Look, you don't need to give me this whole 'talk to me' speech. Aunty Pen already did that."

Emily drew in a shaky breath, looking up at Carrie, her eyes filled with concern and tears. "Carrie, this is serious. What brought this on? Was it the move, or me-"

"Seriously?!" Carrie yelled standing up and not caring when her chair fell over. "You're going to turn _my_ self-harm into something about _you_." She laughed dryly. "Wow, you really are a selfish bitch!"

"Carrie!" A voice behind her scolded and Carrie turned around, Emily too shocked to move.

Neither had noticed the door open, but sure enough, Elizabeth Prentiss entered the room. "What on Earth is going on in here?"

Carrie shock her head, shaking with adrenaline. Emily couldn't answer either, rushing past the two and up the stairs. Seconds later, her bedroom door slammed shut.

Elizabeth turned to Carrie, obviously expecting an explanation. "Well?

"It's nothing. We just got into a fight."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Clearly. Care to share what it was about?"

Carrie began to clean, ignoring her. They hadn't eaten, but if Emily felt anything like Carrie did at the moment, she knew Emily wouldn't want to.

"Carrie?" Elizabeth tried again, more caring this time.

Carrie continued to clean, putting the food in the fridge. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding that resulted in you calling your mother a selfish bitch?"

"She's not my mother!" Carrie yelled, throwing her arms out. "My mother's name was Laura Ortiz, and she's dead! Emily will never replace her."

"Carrie." Elizabeth's tone was filled with empathy for the young girl but Carrie ignored her, folding her arms across her chest protectively.

"I'm sorry." She finally sighed. "I didn't mean to yell."

Elizabeth nodded. "That's okay. But perhaps you'd like to go apologize to Emily when you're ready." She made sure to say Emily.

Carrie nodded slowly before looking up and changing the subject. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "I came to say goodbye. I've got some things to take care of in Spain, and I wanted to see my granddaughter before my planes leaves in the morning."

Carrie smiled slightly, touched. "You're leaving? When are you coming back?"

Elizabeth sighed, walking closer to Carrie and placing a hand on her arms. "I'll try to fit a visit in before Christmas."

Carrie looked at her pleadingly. "That's months away."

"I know. I'm sorry." Carrie nodded understandably, hugging Elizabeth goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you in a couple of months." Carrie sighed.

Elizabeth smiled at her. "You're a great girl, Carrie, and a wonderful addition to our family."

Carrie smiled slightly, her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you."

"I just hope you realize that that's is what you are now, a member of this family. You will always be an Ortiz, but you will now always be a Prentiss too."

Carrie smiled, tears spilling down her cheeks. Elizabeth smiled at her and kissed her forehead before heading to the door. "Wait! Don't you want to say goodbye to Emily?"

Elizabeth shook her head no sadly. "It's better this way. Goodbye, Carrie."

"Bye, Grandma." Carrie watched as Elizabeth climbed into the car and was driven away.

She sighed, closing the door and taking a seat on the couch. She knew she had gone too far. Emily was only concerned about her, and Carrie was just pushing her away.

She debated calling JJ, but realized this was something she had to fix. Slowly, Carrie climbed the stairs and stood nervously outside of Emily's room.

She could hear Emily crying inside, and mentally kicked herself for being such as bitch as she knocked on the door.

Carrie listened as Emily composed herself, her voice thick with tears. "Come in."

Carrie nervously pushed open the door, looking at Emily sheepishly. Emily was sitting on the end of the bed, her back to Carrie.

Carrie waited a few seconds before walking over and taking a seat beside her, neither of the women looking at the other. "I'm sorry." Carrie finally whispered.

Emily sighed. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No, you had every right too. I shouldn't have called you a selfish bitch. You were just looking out for me."

Emily paused for a few minutes, her tears once again starting as Carrie sat beside her awkwardly. "I don't know how to do this, Carrie. I'm doing it the best I can."

"I know." Carrie smiled slightly. "You _are_ doing amazing. I just- it's a big change. And I don't-" She paused. "I keep forgetting them." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "My parents and my brother. I keep forgetting them and that scares me."

Emily turned to her. "I'm not trying to replace them, Carrie. I want you to know that."

"I do. But sometimes... it just feels like I'm _letting_ you replace them."

They both paused, neither knowing what to say. "I could never replace your family, Carrie. Not even if I wanted to. You love them, and they loved you. Nothing will ever change that."

Carrie nodded repeatedly as she absorbed Emily's words. Finally her face crumbled and she lost her battle, overcome with sobs.

Emily wrapped her arms around her, guiding her head so it was on Emily's lap. She stroked back her hair and ran a hand along Carrie's back, allowing the teenager to cry as her own tears fell from her eyes.


	17. Ok, It's Alright With Me

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've become obsessed with Life Unexpected and so my muse has only been interested in LUX fics... However, hopefully this chapter, plus the CM marathon I'm in the middle of, will break through my writer's block! Kind of a cheesy ending but I promise to try and update as soon as I can! Please review :)**

**Chapter 16- Ok, It's Alright With Me**

Carrie sat lounging on the couch, laptop in her lap and iPod in her ears though she was bored as hell. Both Emily and JJ had taken the last few days off of work, and Emily had kept Carrie from school as she tried to figure out how to handle the "situation".

Emily had organized therapist meetings for Carrie every day since she had found out about Carrie's self-harm; paying for the over-priced sessions even though she didn't know what Carrie was getting out of it.

To be perfectly honest, Carrie seemed perfectly normal over the past few days; happy, calm.

"Hey, JJ?" Carrie asked, looking up. Emily was out grocery shopping, leaving Carrie and JJ alone.

JJ looked up from cooking dinner and smiled at her. "Yeah?"

Carrie smiled shyly, biting the side of her mouth. "Are you staying over tonight?"

JJ blushed. "I-uh, I don't know. I mean, I was going to but if you don't want me to-"

Carrie laughed. "No, no, it's fine. Great, actually. That way she'll be in a good mood in the morning."

"What's happening in the morning?"

Carrie looked nervous, fiddling with her sleeves. "Oh, uh, I was thinking maybe I could go back to school?"

JJ paused for a moment, looking at Carrie. "Do you think you're ready for that?"

"Yeah." Carrie shrugged. "I mean, why not? I real great, I haven't cut in days, and to be honest, as much as I love spending time with you guys, your constant hovering is driving me crazy."

JJ laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I guess we have been a little overbearing." She thought about it for a second before nodding. "Okay. If you think you're ready, we can talk to Em together later."

Carrie smiled. "Thanks, Jay.

Dinner time came faster than she would have liked and Carrie sat nervously at the table, pushing her food around on her plate, Emily and JJ watching her.

"Carrie?" Emily finally broke the silence, looking at her concerned. "You okay?"

Carrie smiled nervously, nodding and looking between Emily and JJ. "Yeah, I, uh... I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Emily smiled at her confused. "Okay..."

"Uh... I want to go back to school." Carrie rushed out, fiddling nervously.

Emily looked up at her, ready to protest. "Oh, Carrie, I don't know-"

"Please." Carrie almost begged. "I'm fine. Really, I am. I've done everything you've asked, talked to everyone you've told me to. I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine, I'm great. Plus SATs are coming up so I can't afford to miss any more school, and that way you guys could go back to work too... Please, Emily."

Emily looked reluctantly, glancing between Carrie and JJ. "You have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Johnson." She finally said, noticing Carrie's disappointment.

"So reschedule. It's been done before." She mumbled sarcastically.

Emily looked questionably at JJ, and JJ shrugged, raising an eyebrow in response. "I think you should let her, Em."

Carrie looked up hopefully, glancing between Emily and JJ. "Please, Em. I promise, if I don't think I can handle it then I'll call you and you can come pick me up."

Emily thought about it for a few seconds before finally sighing. "Fine. But on one condition- you go to see Dr. Johnson straight after school, and you call me the minute you don't think you can handle things."

Carrie nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you!" She grinned, jumping out of her seat and hugging Emily before taking her plate over to the sink and rushing upstairs.

JJ smirked, moving her hand onto Emily's knee. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen a teenager that excited about school."

Emily smiled slightly but JJ noticed her reluctance. "She's going to be fine, Em. You just have to trust her."

"I know." Emily sighed, forcing a smile and turning her attention to JJ. "But it doesn't mean I'm not going to worry."

Emily spent almost every minute of the next day worried; constantly checking her phone for a call. She had somehow managed to reschedule the appointment for after school, despite the fact that the psychiatrist was one of the busiest. Somehow, the pledge from Emily to pay a higher fee seemed to change the therapist's appointment schedule.

"Hey." Emily smiled widely as Carrie climbed into the car and buckled herself in. "How was school?"

Carrie smirked, looking at her. "Great, just as I told you it would be. How was work?"

"Not as bad as usual." Carrie nodded knowingly, looking around as they pulled to a stop outside of the psychiatrist's office.

"So I see you managed to reschedule." Carrie noted and Emily nodded, both making their way inside.

"Hello, Carrie." The receptionist smiled at them as they entered and took a seat in the waiting room. "Agent Prentiss."

Carrie smirked slightly, whispering to Emily. "Is it bad that I'm on a first name basis with a receptionist at a therapist's office?"

Emily laughed softly at Carrie's sarcasm, looking around when she received glares from other parents of teens who were also waiting.

"Carrie?" Dr. Johnson smiled at her as she came out into the waiting room, ushering Carrie into her office.

Carrie smiled at Emily as the older woman picked up a magazine, now clearly more relaxed than she had been earlier.

"Hello, Carrie." Dr. Johnson smiled, taking a seat opposite Carrie. "How are you today?"

Carrie shrugged. "The same as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that..."

Dr. Johnson laughed slightly. "I take it you're not too thrilled to be here again today."

Again, Carrie shrugged. "I just don't get why I have to keep coming back here."

"Carrie, you hurt yourself." Dr. Johnson started. "You intentionally caused harm to your body. Emily just wants to make sure you're okay, and that you are able to deal with the feelings that led up to your self-harm, should they come back in the future."

Carrie nodded slightly. She knew Dr. Johnson was right, but it didn't change the fact that she had hated therapy.

"So, Carrie," Dr. Johnson tried again. "How are you feeling today?"

Carrie smiled slightly, fiddling with her watch strap. "Better. I went back to school."

"Oh, yeah?" Dr. Johnson smiled. "How was that?"

Carrie shrugged. "Better than being bored at home."

Dr. Johnson smiled and nodded understandably. "How have things been at home?"

"Since I saw you yesterday?" Carrie raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Normal, you know. Pretty good."

Again, Dr. Johnson nodded. "How about you and Emily? How are things between the two of you today?"

Carrie rolled her eyes, playing with her nails. "The same as they were yesterday. Not much changes in a day."

Dr. Johnson laughed slightly, nodding. "Okay. Well how about generally? We've talked about a day to day basis but how is your relationship with Emily generally?"

Carrie looked up, pausing as she thought. Eventually, she shrugged. "I don't really know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Her voice held no judgment, and Carrie bit her lip as she decided how to respond.

She waited a few minutes before replying. "I just... I don't know. I mean, I think it's good. But I don't really know."

"You say you think that it's good. What's good about it?"

Carrie shrugged. "Emily's great. I just- I don't know." She paused. "My parents, they were always so protective, and they were always there, even when I didn't want them to be." She smiled as she remembered. "But with Emily, it's different. It's like she's still... a mom, you know. But it's just different."

Dr. Johnson nodded understandably, smiling. "Sometimes change can be good. Is that how you think of Emily now? As a mom?"

Carrie bit her lip, nodding slightly before looking up. "Yeah." She whispered, as if afraid to admit it to yourself. "But..." She trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"But you're worried about letting her fill that position?" Dr. Johnson asked gently, filling in the blanks. "Because if you do, it would be like replacing your own mom?"

Carrie nodded, swiping at the stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"Carrie..." Dr. Johnson smiled reassuringly, leaning in to look at Carrie closer. "Letting Emily into your life is not going to replace your mom. No one can ever replace your mom. No one can ever replace your family. And Emily understands that."

"I know." Carrie whispered. "I get that, I do." She paused, gathering herself. "I'm trying."

Dr. Johnson smiled and nodded. "I know you are. And so does Emily."

Carrie looked up and smiled slightly, nodding as she took in the information. Dr. Johnson stood up and offered Carrie a hand, helping her stand. "I think that's enough for today."

"Same time tomorrow then?" Carrie rolled her eyes, smirking slightly.

Dr. Johnson smiled and shook her head no, earning a confused look from Carrie. "Emily and I decided this morning that once a week from now on should be enough. So I'll see you this time next Thursday."

Carrie's smile grew and she nodded gratefully, following Dr. Johnson to the door. "Thank you."

"Have a good week, Carrie." Dr. Johnson smiled. "Goodbye."

Carrie smiled and nodded, waving slightly. "Bye."

Emily stood up and smiled as Carrie came over to her, the two making their way out of the building and towards Emily's car.

"So, how'd it go?" Emily asked as they began to drive.

Carrie rolled her eyes though she couldn't hide her smile. "Thank you, Em." She finally settled on.

"What for?" Emily smiled at her confused.

Carrie looked at her sincerely, biting her lip before replying. "Everything. Taking me in," She paused. "Being my mom."

Emily looked at her, happy tears filling her eyes as she smiled. "Of course." Emily whispered. "I love you, Carrie."

Carrie nodded and smiled through her own tears. "I love you too."


	18. The Opposite Of Adults

**A/N: Omg! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I broke my arm and it sucks to type but that's not really a good enough excuse! I promise I'll update again as soon as I can- probably later this week :) And sorry this chapters so short but the next one will be longer and better I promise!**

**Chapter 17- The Opposite Of Adults**

"Hey, Em have you seen my History book?" Carrie called out as she ran down the stairs.

She was already running late, and the fact that her school books were spread out throughout the house wasn't helping.

Carrie ran over to the couch, lifting up the pillows and looking for it with no avail. "Emily?"

Carrie looked around confused, walking into the kitchen. She knew Emily had the day off, and she would have said goodbye if she was going anywhere.

"Oh!" Carrie covered her eyes and turned away quickly, blushing furiously. JJ had Emily topless and pushed up against the counter, kissing her passionately. "God, I am so sorry! I was looking for my book and- ugh! I'm sorry!"

Emily and JJ exchanged a quick glance before Emily threw on her top and they rushed after her. "Carrie, wait!"

Carrie stopped but didn't turn around. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt."

Emily stood dumbfounded, both her and JJ blushing furiously. JJ smirked slightly as she thought of what Carrie had caught them doing, walking forward and placing a hand on Carrie's arm. "No, Carrie, we're sorry. What you saw was... completely inappropriate."

Carrie shook her head no, turning to face them. "No, don't worry about it. It's fine. I-uh- I'm late for school." She turned and walked towards the door.

"Carrie, wait!" Carrie turned to face Emily, hesitantly. "Do you need a ride?"

Carrie shook her head, again trying to leave. "Shelby's picking me up."

"Carrie-"

Carrie waved back over her shoulder, walking out the front door. "I'm late. I'll see you tonight!"

Before Emily could stop her, Carrie was in the car and Shelby was driving the two of them to school.

"What'd Emily want?" Shelby asked once they were a few streets away.

Carrie rolled her eyes, covering her face embarrassed. "I walked in on her and JJ..."

Shelby laughed, looking at Carrie amused. "Seriously?"

"Uh huh." Carrie blushed furiously but a little smirk emerged. "In the kitchen."

"Jeez..." Shelby smirked. "I bet that went over well. What'd you say?"

Carrie sighed, shrugging. "Nothing. I didn't know what to say, you know. I mean, I don't have a problem with them being together. Hell, I pushed them together. And I love them both, but... it's still weird, you know?"

Shelby nodded understandably. "You should talk to her." She nodded to Carrie's phone which had been ringing constantly since they had left.

Carrie glanced at it, considering answer it but pressing the ignore button instead.

By fifth period, Carrie had completely forgotten about the morning, throwing herself into schoolwork. She cringed and tried to stifle the sound as her cell phone began to ring while her History teacher was talking.

"Miss Prentiss?" The teacher held out his hand for the phone, slightly annoyed.

Carrie quickly looked down at the caller ID, actually relieved for once to be getting a call from Emily. "It's my mom."

The teacher nodded for her to leave the room and answer it, speaking gently. "Be quick."

All of the staff had been informed of Carrie's situation, and they knew that Emily worked for the FBI, so Carrie, or more so calls from Emily, were the exception to the 'no phones in class' rule.

"Hello?" Carrie held the phone to her ear, speaking quietly in the empty corridor.

_"Hey, it's me."_

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Em, I know. I've got caller ID. Listen, I can't really talk right now..." Emily hesitated before replying and Carrie immediately knew what was up. "You've got a case, don't you?"

_"Yeah... I'm sorry, Carrie."_

Carrie pushed aside her disappointment, her voice shaking slightly. "It's fine. When do you leave?"

_"In an hour. It's in Canada."_

"Canada?" She raised an eyebrow as she thought. "Okay, well, who has the lucky duty of babysitting me for the week?" Her tone was completely sarcastic.

_"That's the problem. Garcia's coming with us, and Haley and Jack are visiting her mother in Florida."_

"So I'm on my own?"

_"Only if you're okay with that? It should only be for a couple of days and I'll leave money for food, and I'll call to check in whenever I can. We could ask one of your friends if you can stay-"_

"No way!" Carrie interrupted embarrassed and Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, okay? I'll be fine."

Emily hesitated but finally gave in, knowing she didn't really have any other option. _"Okay... But if you need anything, you call me, okay? And I'll be on the next plane back."_

Carrie smiled, knowing it was true. "I'll be fine."

_"Okay... I've gotta go. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_

Carrie rolled her eyes, smirking slightly despite her disappointment. "Yes. Go concentrate on the case. Tell the team I said hi. I'll see you in a few days."

_"I'll be back as soon as I can."_

Carrie nodded to herself, folding her arms across her chest protectively. "Uh huh. Just be safe. I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye babe."_

Carrie smiled slightly before hanging up. "Bye."

She looked down at her phone, thinking for a few minutes before walking back into the classroom and taking her seat. She waited until the teacher had turned his back to turn to a group of Shelby's friends, the more popular kids that Carrie had just started to hang out with.

"You guys still need a place to hang out tonight?" She asked, referring to the party they had been planning but had fallen through at the last minute.

The group looked slightly confused, one of the main guys speaking up. "Yeah. You got something?"

Carrie nodded. "My mom's gone for a few days. My place is free."

The group happily agreed, and Carrie drew in a nervous breath. Sure, it was probably a bad idea, but if she played it right, there was no need for Emily to know.


	19. Bring On The Wonder

**A/N: So this chapter runs over the season 4 finale meaning I'm bringing in the Foyet storyline! It will have some true aspects, but mainly AU ones but I promise it'll be good so just bare with me okay? And please review :)**

**Chapter 18- Bring On The Wonder**

Carrie left school straight after lunch, figuring she was up-to-date in both chemistry and math so there was really no point in going. Instead she and Shelby headed to the supermarket, stocking up on everything they would need before they bribed Shelby's brother to buy them alcohol.

Carrie rummaged through her closet trying to pick an outfit. She owned a lot of clothes, living with Emily and JJ often did that, but she couldn't seem to find something that fit.

Finally she sighed a frustrated sigh and settled on a casual yet sexy dress she had bought a few weeks ago when shopping with Garcia. The party was due to start any minute now and Carrie was nowhere near ready.

Carrie had no idea how many people were invited, but before she knew it, the house was pounding to the music and the first floor was completely full with teenagers.

She bit her lip nervously, and Shelby noticed, nudging her slightly and tilting her head to the guy Carrie had confessed she liked, smirking slightly as Carrie blushed furiously.

"Hey, Matt!" Shelby called him and a few of the other guys from the football. "You've met Carrie, right?"

Carrie blushed as Matt smiled at her. "Yeah, we have Bio together, right? Great party. Your mom must be totally chilled."

Carrie nodded nervously. "Yeah, she's pretty cool." She glanced over at Shelby who was now hooked to her boyfriend, their limbs grinding against each other to the music as they engaged in a lustful lip lock.

"Hey." Matt smiled at her causing Carrie to blush once again. "You want to go somewhere quieter?"

Carrie nodded and lead Matt up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. Matt sat down on the edge of Carrie's bed and she followed suit nervously, not sure what to say. It's not like this was the first time she had ever hung out with a guy alone before, but she had been working hard to break into the popular group and she really did like Matt.

"So how come you transferred to St. Judes'?" Matt broke the silence. "I mean it's kind of a drag. I don't get why anyone would choose it."

"Uh..." Carrie stalled, deciding how to answer. "We moved to DC and I needed a school. It was my mom's choice." She shrugged; at least half of it was true.

"Oh yeah, Shelby mentioned that." Carrie froze, hoping she hadn't said much. "So how do you like DC so far?"

Carrie smiled slightly, relieved. "I don't know. I guess it's pretty cool, but I haven't really checked it out much. It's mainly just been school and home life since I moved."

"Or maybe you just haven't had the right tour guide." Matt smirked and Carrie found herself smiling widely.

"I've seen you, you know, in class and hanging out with Shel at lunch." Matt spoke seriously after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He reached up to push a piece of Carrie's hair behind her ear causing Carrie to blush furiously and look down. "You're beautiful, Carrie."

Carrie bit her lip and looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. Before she knew it, Carrie was straddled on his lap kissing him passionately, completely forgetting about the party downstairs.

Emily and JJ slowly made their way off of the jet, the entire team completely silent. There were some cases that affected them more than most, and this was one of them.

Though the case was short, it was incredibly tiring, both emotionally and physically, and Emily was exhausted as she and JJ rode in the back of a cab headed to Emily's house, wanting nothing more than to see her daughter before crashing for a good 48 hours.

The drive seemed to take forever but they eventually pulled up outside of Emily's house. It was just after 5am and they would have usually waited until morning to fly back, but the case had taken all that they had and the entire team wanted nothing more than to get home.

Emily slowly opened the front door, careful to be quiet as she figured Carrie would be sleeping. Her illusion was shattered however when she looked around. The house was completely trashed; empty plastic cups and liquor bottles were sprawled around the room, half-eaten food was lying around, things were broken, but they were mainly just out of place, and overall, the house looked like crap.

"Carrie?" Emily's voice trailed up the stairs and Carrie sat up straight in bed, freaking out but hoping it had just been her imagination.

Footsteps on the stairs however proved her wrong and she jumped up, throwing on the closest clothes she could find and nudging Matt awake.

"Get up!" She whispered loudly. "My mom's home!"

Matt groaned and rolled over, ignoring her. Carrie rolled her eyes and nudged him again. "She carries a gun."

Carrie couldn't help but smirk slightly as Matt jumped out of bed, fully awake and threw on his clothes. Carrie pushed him over to the window and was about to get him to climb down the railing but was interrupted when the door was thrown open and a dumbfounded yet furious Emily stalked in, JJ following.

"Carrie?"

Carrie blushed furiously as the older women starred between Carrie and Matt, their expressions unreadable.

"I'll, uh, see you later, Carrie." Matt quickly pushed his way past Emily and JJ, earning two stone-cold glares following him down the stairs before they turned back to Carrie.

"What the hell, Carrie?" Emily close to yelled. "You threw a party, trashed the house, and slept with some random guy?"

Carrie rolled her eyes slightly, blushing as she folded her arms across her chest protectively. "He's not some random guy. His name's Matt. And it wasn't a party. It was just a few... friends hanging out."

"A few friends?" Emily lifted up a few crushed cups from the ground and held them out to her. "This is what you call friends? Friends don't trash your house when your parents are away! Friends don't take advantage of you like this!"

"First off, you're not my parents." Carrie said, mainly retaliating out of anger. "And they didn't take advantage of me. I offered. Besides, I didn't think you'd be home so soon."

"That's not an excuse, Carrie! You didn't tell me or ask for permission, you trashed the house, and it's illegal for you to have alcohol anyway!"

Carrie rolled her eyes angrily, looking at Emily furiously. "So I threw a party! Isn't that what you told me to do? Make friends? Well guess what! I am! And at least they don't ditch me every week to travel to God knows where!"

Emily looked stunned, as did JJ, but JJ recovered quicker and stepped forward toward Carrie. "Carrie..."

Before any of them could speak, JJ's phone interrupted and she sighed, pulling it out of her pocket and answering it. "Agent Jareau." Her expression changed and both Emily and Carrie temporarily forgot about their anger, looking at her concerned. "We'll be right there. Thanks, Derek."

JJ hung up the phone and looked at it shocked before looking up at Emily, her eyes glassy. "Hotch was shot in his apartment. He's in surgery."

Emily reached out and grabbed Carrie's hand, the two of them following as JJ rushed down the stairs and out to the car.


	20. Halfway Gone

**A/N: Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! You guys are amazing! :)**

**Chapter 19- Halfway Gone**

Emily, JJ and Carrie rushed down the hospital corridor and into the waiting room, spotting the team immediately.

"He's still in surgery." Reid broke the silence as the three women entered the room.

Emily spoke up first. "How's he doing?"

"He was shot twice. One of the bullets nicked his spleen, but last we heard he was still stable. We won't know anymore until he's out of surgery." It was Morgan who spoke this time.

Emily nodded, taking in the information as JJ subconsciously turned into her and wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders. Emily held her tightly, the rest of the team silent, while Carrie looked around. "Has anyone called Haley?" She asked Haley and Jack were both missing.

Morgan nodded. "They're on their way back."

On cue, a panicking Haley came racing down the corridor, Jack half-asleep in her arms. "Where is he?"

JJ pulled back from the hug and both she and Emily put a comforting hand on Haley's back, calming her. "He's in surgery. We don't know much yet."

Haley nodded, tears streaming down her face. She allowed Emily and JJ to lead her over to the chairs and she took a seat a few down from Carrie, positioning Jack on her lap before running a stressed hand through her hair. "What happened?" Her voice quivered.

JJ rubbed her back comfortingly, looking up at the team for them to answer. "All we know so far is he was shot." It was clear Morgan was holding back, though Haley didn't question it.

"Mommy?" Jack began to stir in Haley's lap and she forced a smile, running a comforting hand through his hair.

"Go back to sleep, honey. It's okay." Haley whispered, struggling to hold herself together.

Jack slowly did as she said, silence overcoming the group. Over time, members of the team did what they could to pass time. Rossi, Morgan and Emily discussed the case, JJ and Garcia sat comforting Haley or went to get food, Carrie simply sat in the waiting room chairs, not really sure what to do, while Reid made at least four coffee runs.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner?" A doctor came out into the waiting room, chart in hand and on sync, the entire team plus Carrie and Haley stood. "He's stable and waking up. The surgery went well, and we're moving him to recovery. Remember, he's weak, so don't push him."

Carrie turned to a torn Haley and held her arms out, reaching out to lift a sleeping Jack from her arms. "I'll take him."

Haley smiled a small grateful thank you before running a hand through her hair and rushing into Hotch's room, the team staying in the waiting room to give them a few minutes alone.

Emily turned to Carrie, smiling gently. "Why don't you take him to the cafeteria and get some breakfast?"

Carrie nodded, not bothering to argue and she accepted the money Emily gave her before walking slowly down the hallway, knowing the team wouldn't start talking until she was out of ear shot.

"What makes you think it was Foyet?" JJ asked first having heard the conversation Morgan and Rossi were having earlier.

It was Rossi who spoke first. "He had Morgan's credentials."

Emily nodded; they had been informed of the fact that Hotch was dropped off by Foyet. "Did they catch him on the security cam?"

"You could see him dropping Hotch off, but the camera's only on the entrance so I had no idea what direction he went after he left the hospital." It was Reid who spoke this time.

JJ sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose. "It doesn't make sense for him to have brought Hotch to the ER."

"We know Foyet gets off on power and control. Maybe what he wants is for Hotch to know his life was in his hands." Morgan suggested.

It was Emily who spoke this time. "He could do that without risking the hospital."

The team was interrupted when Haley approached them, and they looked at her sympathetically. "He's asking for you." She looked around, noticing both Jack and Carrie were gone. "Where's Jack?"

"Carrie took him down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast." JJ smiled comfortingly and Haley nodded, walking past them and down the corridor.

The team made their way into Hotch's room, each hesitating a few feet away from the bed.

"How did I get here?" Hotch was groggy, but at least he was awake.

They exchanged a glance before Morgan spoke up. "Foyet drove you."

Emily moved closer to Hotch, smiling at him comfortingly. "Can you remember what happened?"

**Hotch threw his keys down on the table after entering his apartment. He was tired, but he knew from the last case that he wouldn't be able to sleep. Instead he walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a scotch, taking a large sip. Something wasn't right, and he didn't need to hear the voice behind him to know someone was in the apartment.**

**"You should have made a deal."**

**The bullet sailed past him, but Hotch remained strong, both he and Foyet starring each other down as Foyet held his gun directly aimed at Hotch.**

**"Is this part of my profile?" Foyet's mask made it hard for him to speak clearly. "You can't show me fear?"**

**Hotch's demeanor remained the same as he answered. "If you don't see fear maybe that's because I'm not afraid of you."**

**"You said that like you actually meant it." Foyet sounded surprised. "How's my friend, Agent Morgan?"**

**Hotch didn't change, though he found himself more angry than afraid at the question. "Are you here to kill me, or to play games?"**

**"You tell me." Foyet moved towards Hotch, removing his mask. "Enlighten me on my behavior."**

**Hotch acted quickly, hitting the gun away before Foyet kicked him down, continuing to hit him until he was sure he'd stay down. Hotch groaned, lying on the floor in pain.**

**"So tell me. Would I use this?" He grabbed his gun back off of the floor and held it against Hotch's stomach, shooting twice.**

**Hotch groaned, barely conscious. "I will kill you." He whispered.**

**"Don't speak." Foyet's voice was almost mocking. "You lost a lot of blood. You'll need your oxygen. Do you know how much you have to study the human body to stab yourself repeatedly and not die? I don't want to brag, but I'm somewhat of an expert."**

**He paused, smirking as Hotch groaned. "Do you want to see my scars?" Foyet removed his top and stood up to turn on a light before standing back over Hotch and displaying his chest. "What do you think? Do you like them? Hmm? Yours are going to look just like them."**

Hotch was torn back to reality when Morgan spoke up and he struggled to stay awake as the younger man spoke. "We're going to get this guy, Hotch."


	21. Crash This Train

**Chapter 20- Crash This Train**

It had been just over a week since Hotch had been shot, and Carrie had spent every afternoon at the hospital with Haley and Jack. She figured it was better than hanging around the Bureau for countless hours under Emily and JJ's watchful eyes, after they had proceeded to ground her, yet not talk to her, about the party she had thrown.

Carrie smiled as Jack concentrated hard on the coloring he was completing, before he held it up proudly for Carrie to see. "Wow, Jack! That's really great. You know I'm pretty sure that's one of the best pictures I've ever seen. Is that your dad?" She pointed to the man in the drawing who was standing over a bad-looking guy.

"Uh huh. " He smiled proudly.

Carrie pointed to the other figure in the picture, looking at Jack curiously. "Who's that guy?"

"That's a bad guy but daddy beat him."

Carrie smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Are you finished buddy?" She asked, referring to the half-eaten hospital cafeteria food in front of them. "Because if you are we can take that picture to your dad."

Jack nodded enthusiastically and took a hold of Carrie's offered hand, the two slowly making their way back to Hotch's hospital room where they had left Haley and Hotch for some alone time.

"Hey buddy." Hotch smiled as Jack came running into the room and jumped on the bed beside him. "Hey Carrie."

Carrie smiled at him and turned to do the same to Haley but frowned when she saw the blonde woman had clearly been crying. Haley forced a smile, looking at Jack. "Hey honey. Did you have a good afternoon tea with Carrie?"

Jack nodded and held up his picture proudly, showing his parents. "Uh huh. And look what I drew! Carrie said it's the best drawing she ever saw! That's daddy, and that's the bad guy that daddy stopped."

Both Hotch and Haley smiled sadly at their son, watching and listening as Jack continued to ramble. After a few minutes, Hotch nodded for Haley to leave the room and talk to Carrie, and Carrie followed her out into the hallway nervously.

"What's up?" Carrie shrugged off her nerves. "Are you okay? Is Hotch okay?"

Haley nodded, attempting to keep herself from crumbling. "Yeah. I-uh... He thinks that the guy that shot him is after Jack and I. He-uh, he wants us to go into Witness Protection."

Both women knew that Haley shouldn't be talking to Carrie about this, but they both also knew that Carrie would never say anything. "When do you leave?" Carrie asked, her eyes filling with tears as she looked back into the room at Jack. "Does the team know? Does Jack know?"

"As soon as possible. There's an agent on his way now to pick us up." Haley nodded, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "Aaron spoke to them earlier and we both agreed it was better if Jack hear it from him. But I can't leave without going to the house first, even though Aaron says the program would never allow it."

Carrie bit her lip to stop her tears from falling and she nodded. "So let's go now then." She suggested, knowing it was what Haley wanted. "The agents not here yet and I'll come with you. That way you'll be able to pack faster, and I can say goodbye to Jack." Carrie lost her battle with her tears on the mention of Jack.

Haley frowned as she decided what to do but finally nodded. "Would you?"

"Of course." Carrie confirmed, placing a hand on Haley's arm for reassurance. "Go get Jack. I'll go get a cab. If the team sees your car leave..."

Haley nodded thankfully and rushed back into the room. Haley and a confused yet upset Jack met Carrie out front a few minutes later and Carrie's heart broke as she attempted to explain to Jack what was happening.

They were dropped off out front and the three rushed inside, each rushing off in their own direction to pack as many important things as they could.

"Do you want to take this one?" Carrie asked Jack as he sat on the floor and sorted through his most important toys.

He nodded slightly and Carrie smiled at him sadly, rubbing a hand down his back.

"Carrie."

Haley's voice was so different, so fearful, and Carrie should have known without turning around that something was wrong.

Haley stood in the threshold of Jack's bedroom, a man close behind her. He jabbed something into her back and she flinched, curving her back. Carrie knew immediately that he was "bad", and apparently Jack did too as he stood and reached out for Carrie.

Carrie stood up nervously and instinctively hid Jack behind her back causing the man to laugh. "Carrie, Carrie. Always the protector."

"Who are you?" Somehow Carrie managed to find her voice though it shook furiously. "How do you know my name?"

The man smirked and pushed Haley into the room. Haley stumbled and Carrie froze as she spotted the gun he had jabbed against her back, physically shaking and trying to shield as much of Jack's body as possible. "I know everything about you, Carrie Ortiz. You know, you should tell Emily that, for an FBI agent, she really is predictable when it comes to hiding personal information."

"What do you want?" Cate's voice was stronger this time, even slightly defensive.

The man laughed again and both Haley and Carrie flinched at the sound. "I have no interest in you. To be honest, I didn't even expect you to be here. Guess you're not as predictable as your foster mom, huh?" He laughed. "I just want Jack and Haley."

Carrie shook her head no, holding Jack behind her safely as she backed up in the room a little, an knowing look passing between Haley and Carrie.

"Well well. I guess you are like Agent Prentiss. Protective, stubborn and stupid." He looked at Carrie angrily, holding the gun to Haley's head. "Give me the boy, or I kill Haley here right now."

Carrie had no idea what to do, but the shake of Haley's head and the strong, protective look in her eyes confirmed what Carrie had guessed. She pushed a terrified Jack further behind herself and stood strongly.

Foyet frowned at her in faux disappointment. "I'm disappointed, Carrie. But I can't say I'm surprised." He moved the gun to Haley's back and shot once, taking all three completely off guard.

Carrie screamed and bent down to hide Jack from the view, watching as Haley dropped to the ground and a puddle of blood formed around her.

Carrie was torn with what to do. Either she scar Jack for life and force him to stay by her side as she worked on his dying mother to keep Foyet from grabbing him, or protect him from a distance leaving Haley to bleed to death.

She didn't get a chance to choose however, as she was yanked up off of the ground and forced down the hallway, Jack in her arms crying. Carrie was too stunned to speak or fight back, and the gun now held to her back wasn't making it any easier.

Foyet forced them into a van and drove away from the house quickly, Haley's phone in his hand. Hotch picked up on the first ring and Foyet smirked. _"Haley, where are you?"_

"I warned you to stop looking. Now you'll have to pay the price."


	22. Don't Fall Apart

**A/N: Okay so I'm officially the suckiest updater in the world! I am so so unbelievably sorry that it has taken me this long to update! Honestly, I actually have no idea how I've abandoned this story for so long. I've honestly thought about it almost every single day. But I'm back, re-inspired and determined to finish! :)**

**Chapter 21- Don't Fall Apart**

"Emily."

Emily held up her finger for JJ to wait, continuing to finish what she was writing.

"Em."

Emily turned around this time, JJ's face full of pain. She jumped up from her desk quickly and rushed over to the blonde woman, placing her hands on her arms and checking her over. "Jayje... What happened? What's wrong?"

JJ couldn't stop the tears slipping from her eyes but managed to remain strong enough to reply. "Foyet."

Emily paled instantly, her mind racing as she thought of all the possibilities.

"Carrie and Jack are gone." JJ's voice shook as she spoke. "Haley's dead."

Emily felt like she was going to be sick. She didn't know how to react. This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

Emily pushed past JJ and basically raced down to the briefing room, not caring as the other agents in the room turned to face her. JJ ran after her, both stopping abruptly as Emily arrived at the room. Reid, Morgan, Rossi and Garcia were working furiously; the three men pissed while it was clear Garcia had been crying. The room was covered with every single piece of information they had on Foyet, and somehow they were attempting to figure out where he could be.

"Emily." Rossi was the first to notice the women at the door and his expression, like his voice, was full of sympathy.

The others turned to face her too and Garcia immediately crossed the room, arms open. Emily held up her hands signaling for her to stop as she stumbled back a few steps, shaking her head to herself. "Where's Carrie?"

Morgan and Rossi exchanged a glance before Morgan stepped forward a few steps. "We're going to find her, Emily. Jack too. I promise."

Emily couldn't breathe, and her legs felt like jelly as she reached out to the table. She shakily picked up a few pieces of paper and attempted to read over them, clearly trying to help figure out where Foyet could be keeping them.

JJ hesitated before moving to stand beside her, mimicking her girlfriend's actions. She wanted nothing more than to comfort Emily, but she knew that nothing she did or said would help until they had Carrie back.

"Hotch is on his way." JJ spoke to the others in the room, her voice thick. They nodded in response; no one bothering to argue that he shouldn't be out of the hospital seeing as they knew that's where they would be too if it was their kid.

On cue, Hotch stepped into the room and instantly made his way to the table. He didn't speak, and his face had the same emotionless expression it always did, but everyone in the room watched as he picked up the marker and began to write on the whiteboard, his hand shaking uncontrollably.

After a few unbearable seconds of watching the usually strong male struggle to keep it together, Rossi stepped forward and took the pen from his hand, stilling his actions.

Emily blinked furiously as tears began to cloud her vision, and she gritted her teeth to hold back a frustrated scream as she through the folder back down on the table. "Damn it!"

"Emily..."

JJ watched as her girlfriend struggled, gritting her teeth as loose tears made their way down her cheeks. She shakily reached up and covered her face with her hands, sobs racking her body.

JJ hesitated before moving closer, slowly wrapping her arms around the older woman's shoulders as she guided the brunette head to her own. JJ's own silent tears slipped out but she remained strong, holding a kiss to Emily's temple. "It's going to be okay." She whispered.

Emily gripped her desperately, the rest of the room watching them uncomfortably. "I was supposed to protect her; to keep her safe."

"I know." JJ didn't know what else to say; her heart breaking. "It's going to be okay." She repeated, whispering soothingly as she rubbed Emily's back.

After a few moments, Emily composed herself enough to pull back, instantly getting back to work.

Carrie had spent the last few hours trying to break her way free, or in the very least scream, but had been unsuccessful on both accounts. Foyet had duck taped her hands and legs together before taping her mouth and doing the same to Jack.

Jack whimpered and Carrie shuffled closer to him, wanting nothing more than to protect him. Her heart was racing; it was all too eerie; too familiar.

Carrie watched as Foyet typed quickly on his laptop, almost as if he was oblivious to the kids he had just kidnapped and the woman he had just killed.

He hadn't driven them far; Carrie guessed maybe 15 minutes or so to a small, empty house in one of the outer suburbs. It was cold and it was getting dark outside which only made her panic more, not for her sake, but for Jack's; she knew from countless sleepovers with the young boy that he was scared of the dark and the only light in the house was a temporary one set up on the small table where Foyet was working.

Carrie grunted, kicking her feet in another failed attempt to break free. Foyet looked over for a moment but barely acknowledged the teenager before going back to his work.

The team weren't surprised when Erin Strauss showed up in the conference room less than 20 minutes later.

"Agent Hotchner? Agent Prentiss?"

Hotch and Emily, as well as the rest of the team, looked up at Strauss' voice. "Come with me."

They followed reluctantly but only at the silent assurance that the team would continue the work.

"You can't be involved. You know this. It's protocol." The first words that left Strauss' mouth when they arrived in Hotch's office infuriated both Hotch and Emily.

"I don't give a crap about protocol." Hotch spoke loudly, even catching Emily off guard. "He has my son!"

"I understand that, Agent Hotchner, but you know as well as I do that you're too close to this case."

"You're damn right I'm too close. He just murdered my wife." Neither Emily nor Strauss had ever seen this side of Hotch before. "And he has my son. With all due respect, Director Strauss, I'm not stepping down off this case." He looked at Emily before looking back at Strauss. "Neither of us are until we have our kids back."

"Kidnapping- it's not Foyet's MO. He's sadistic, disciplined; he wouldn't have taken Jack and Carrie without some kind of plan." Rossi spoke after Hotch and Emily had left.

"He needs to dominate; to manipulate. Taking Jack and Carrie does that." Morgan looked between Emily and Hotch cautiously.

"What about Haley?" JJ drew in a tired breath, struggling to keep her emotions in check. "Didn't killing her give him enough power?"

"It's personal now." Rossi said after no one else would. "He's looking to hurt Hotch as much as he can. He knows getting rid of Haley and Jack will do that. Carrie was most likely taken simply due to opportunity."

"So what does he want with them then?" JJ's tone was desperate. "Why would he take them?"

The rest of the team looked at her with sympathy, but no one offered a response. There was nothing they could say; they didn't know, and what they all suspected was too hard for them to say out loud.

"It's personal. Foyet's trying to cause as much pain as possible. He's more likely to choose a place that has some significance to Hotch." Reid spoke suddenly after a few moments, deep in thought.

Garcia nodded, catching the drift as she typed furiously. "Alright, Hotch was born in Staunton, VA in '68 to Jeffrey and Christine Hotchner. Father was a lawyer, mother a nurse. He lived in Staunton until he was nine when the family moved to Richmond for his father's work. There he attended Thomas Jefferson High until graduating in '85. He married Haley in '86. Graduated from George Washington University in '89 before finishing law school in '92 at Georgetown Law. He and Haley bought a house in Washington the following year when Hotch started working for the DA's office but moved in '98 to Seattle when Hotch joined the FBI. Transferred to Quantico in 2000, and Jack was born in '04. There's nothing unusual."

"We need to ask Hotch. Only he will know what was a significant event to him." Reid spoke logically with the others all in agreement until Garcia burst out.

"Wait-" Garcia spoke as she typed furiously. "I found an old police report. According to this, police responded to a domestic disturbance involving Jeffrey Hotchner in 1976. Apparently neighbors got worried after hearing yelling coming from one of Jeffrey Hotchner's investment houses. Police found Jeffrey Hotchner, an unidentified woman and an eight year old boy with unexplained bruises. It says here a report was filed with social services but it wasn't followed up. After that, Jeffrey Hotchner left the city at least once a month, apparently for work but I can't find any records connected to his business." She paused, looking up at the group. "That has to be it."

"So what? Hotch's dad was having an affair and hit him when Hotch found out?" JJ asked, just as confused as the rest of them. It was all just speculation, but it did make sense and the facts seemed to back it up. "Why would Foyet take Carrie and Jack there? How would he even know?"

"We know from experience that Foyet does his research, and if he wants to hurt Hotch, he knows turning him into his father will do that."

JJ looked slightly confused. "But Hotch would never hurt Jack."

"It's not about the physical pain." Morgan spoke, standing up and holstering his gun; knowing more than anyone the emotional effects of any kind of abuse. "It's about Hotch letting his son down, in exactly the same place his father did. At this point, it's the best we've got."

The rest of the team didn't need any more explanation, and quickly made their way out of the room. They didn't need to explain to Hotch the significance; the minute they mentioned the address, Hotch hardened and lead the way to the SUVs.

They made it to the house in record time, Hotch and Emily jumping out before anyone the second they arrived.

"FBI! Open up!" Morgan banged hard on the wooden door, barely waiting a second before kicking it down.

The team spread out through the rooms, clearing them quickly.

"George Foyet! FBI! Put the gun down!"

The rest of the team rushed towards Morgan's voice, finding him in the basement. Emily subconsciously held her breath, looking eyes with Carrie as her hand gripped tighter around her gun.

"Put the gun down!" Rossi repeated.

Foyet didn't listen; a small smirk plastered on his face as he kept a knife up against Jack's throat and a gun aimed at the team.

"Recognize the place, Aaron?" Foyet smirked slightly but Hotch didn't let it faze him. "I choose it for you. This is where your dad let you down, wasn't it?" His smirk widened as Hotch instinctively hardened. "And now your here to do the same to your son."

He paused, and everyone in the room subconsciously held their breath as they waited for him to act.

"If you stop hunting me, I'll stop hunting them." He repeated the words he had said to Hotch so many months ago; the words Hotch wished more than anything he had listened.

Foyet met Hotch's eyes, holding the knife harder against Jack's throat. Jack whimpered and everyone in the room absentmindedly held their breath; guns pointed at each other as they waited for the first move.

"You should have taken the deal."

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_


	23. Meteor Shower

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry! That's all I can say! I hope you don't all hate me :( If it's any consolation, this story hasn't left my mind since I started it, and since season 7 started, I'm determined to finish it! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 22- Meteor Shower**

JJ was having deja vu. She was sure of it. The scene before her was all too eerie. Morgan and Rossi paced the waiting room in front of her waiting for some sort of information. Reid was switching between pacing and sitting, and she was hunched over sitting in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, her head resting on the wall behind her.

The only differences were that Hotch was AWOL, having taking Jack home; Carrie was there, maybe not emotionally, but at least physically, and Emily and Garcia had swapped positions. This time it was Emily they were waiting on to see if she was going to make it.

JJ drew in a shaky breath, pulling herself back to reality as Garcia squeezed her hand comfortingly and nodding toward Carrie.

JJ didn't have to be told; standing up and walking over to where the girl she had come to think of as her daughter was sitting, and squatting down on the floor in front of her.

"Carrie?" Getting no response, JJ tried again. "Sweetheart, look at me."

Carrie slowly met the blonde's eyes and JJ found her heart breaking at Carrie's broken look.

"It's going to be okay." JJ swallowed, praying to God her words were true. "Em's a fighter. You know that."

Carrie nodded, more to let JJ know she had heard her rather than in agreement.

"We didn't get a chance to talk earlier..." JJ started cautiously, referring to the shooting and the events before it. "How are you doing? Are you alright?"

"He didn't hurt me." Carrie barely let JJ finish before she whispered. "He just wanted Jack."

JJ let out a breath of relief, moving to sit beside the girl and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, drawing her close and kissing her head. Carrie eagerly moved into the hug, burying her head in JJ's shoulder and closing her eyes; it was the only thing she could do to keep from breaking down all together.

"Agent Prentiss?" A doctor came into the waiting room a few minutes later, each of the team jumping to their feet.

Morgan explained their relationship to the doctor before he went ahead with the condition, glancing at Carrie sympathetically.

"The bullet perforated her aortic valve. We were able to remove it during surgery and she's stable for now but the next 72 hours are critical. One half inch and she would have bled to death.

JJ swallowed the lump in her throat, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Can we see her?"

"She's being moved to recovery. I'll have a nurse come get you when she's settled but she's still very weak so only one at a time and only for a few minutes."

It was silently agreed that JJ would be the first to see Emily. Carrie stood back unsure when the doctor came to tell them she could be seen, and she nervously declined when JJ offered for her to come. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her; of course she did; but Carrie couldn't help but feel scared, enough if she had nothing to feel bad about.

"Em..." JJ breathed out as she rushed across the room, the tears she had been working so hard to keep at bay finally slipping through.

JJ sat on the edge of the bed and gently grasped Emily's limp hand in one swift motion as she used her other hand to gently trace the side of Emily's face, gently leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her dry lips.

Emily didn't stir although the doctor had warned them that she wouldn't for at least another 24 hours due to the medication she was on.

"Hi..." JJ whispered, stroking Emily's cheek soothingly. "God, Em... You scared me so much. You can't do that again, okay? Because I don't think I could handle it. I need you to pull through this, okay? I know you're tired but I need you here with me. With us. You and me and Carrie, we're a family. And that little girl out there cannot handle losing another mom. So you have to wake up soon, okay?"

JJ drew in a deep breath, leaning her head down next to Emily's and whispering in her ear. "I love you, Emily.

JJ kissed Emily's lips first before moving to her forehead and gently placing her hand back by her side. She didn't want to leave her; in fact, it physically hurt to pull herself away, but she knew Emily would want her to be with Carrie.

JJ slowly made her way back to the waiting room, letting out a deep breath as she did. Instinctively she reached out to pull Carrie into a hug, the teenager gripping back just as tightly.

"She's okay..." JJ whispered into Carrie's hair before pulling back to look at her face. "She's still unconscious, but she looks like she always does when she sleeps."

Carrie smiled slightly at that, her smirk matching JJ's. They both knew what a deep, yet at the same time restless, sleeper Emily was.

"Do you want to see her?" JJ asked as she brushed back Carrie's hair lovingly.

Carrie shook her head slightly, her voice barely louder than a mumble. "Not yet. I can't."

"Okay. It's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." JJ nodded and smiled reassuringly, kissing Carrie's head before turning to face the rest of the group. "Uh... She's in room 1305 but she's still unconscious."

The group nodded amongst themselves, silently deciding to take it in turns to visit their friend.

Morgan was first, followed quickly by Garcia then Reid, and finally Rossi. Each made their own little jokes and whispered their own reassuring words to the brunette, but none of them really knew what to say. The day had been too emotionally draining for any of them to really process it, let alone the fact that they had lost someone close to them; a wife, a mother, a friend; and almost lost one of their own.

It wasn't until the group had cleared out for the night and it was nearing into the early hours of the morning that Carrie spoke up, her voice unsure.

"She's still the same, right?"

The question caught JJ off guard but she nodded, looking down at the brunette sitting next to her.

"Em's strong." JJ had repeated that phrase enough times today that she figured it was more to convince herself rather than anyone else.

"Can you come with me?"

Carrie's expression held so much vulnerability that JJ's heart broke a little more, and she nodded, holding out her hand. "Of course, baby." She whispered. Carrie nodded, but made no indication to move.

"It's okay, honey." JJ smiled reassuringly, tucking a piece of hair behind Carrie's ear. "I promise, okay?"

Carrie nodded nervously, shakily standing up. JJ squeezed her hand encouragingly and Carrie forced a nervous smile, allowing JJ to slowly lead her down the hall.

They stopped outside of Emily's room and Carrie starred through the window before drawing in a deep, shaky breath. "Just... Don't leave, okay?"

JJ didn't need to say anything. She squeezed Carrie's hand reassuringly and allowed the teenager to enter the room first, watching as she hesitated a few feet inside.

Carrie looked up to JJ for guidance and the blonde nodded, signalling that it was okay to approach the bed. The teenager slowly made her way over, eventually occupying the seat JJ had been in earlier.

JJ sat on the other side of the bed, gently stroking one of Emily's hands in her own while she waited for Carrie to act.

Carrie nervously fumbled with her hands, finding herself unable to look at her unconscious foster mother for too long.

"Hi, Em." Carrie eventually whispered. "It's me, although I guess you already knew that." She laughed slightly at her joke, stuck for words. After a few seconds her voice became choked up and she tried to swallow back tears, losing the battle. "Please wake up."

"You promised you wouldn't leave me." Carrie's voice cracked between her sniffles. "You promised you would always be there for me. I'm sorry I've been so difficult. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect kid, but I'll try harder, okay? I promise. But you've got to wake up so I get that chance. I need to prove to you that I can be a good kid... just like you're a great mom. And I can't handle losing another mom. I just can't. So you have to come back, okay? I need you."


	24. I Won't Let You Go

**Chapter 23- I Won't Let You Go**

JJ walked into Emily's hospital room carrying a view-blocking bunch of flowers. She smiled a bittersweet smile at her still unconscious girlfriend as she set the flowers down alongside another bunch before sitting down on the side of Emily's bed, taking her hand and kissing her gently.

"Hey, babe." She stroked her thumb over the back of Emily's hand. "New flowers. They're from Kevin this time. Pen picked them out though, of course. Carrie and I took a bunch home last night, but pretty soon we're going to have to get you a bigger room. Or we could just tell Pen to stop buying you flowers." JJ paused. "When you wake up, you can tell her, okay?"

She didn't expect a response, but JJ still couldn't help but be disappointed when she didn't get one.

JJ brushed it off as she stood up, forcing a smile as she brushed back a piece of hair behind Emily's ear. "Carrie will be here soon. She wanted to check on Jack first." She paused again, sighing. "You've got to come back to us soon, Em. Carrie... She's trying to be strong but it's taking its toll. She's been having nightmares again. She won't tell me about them, but we both know they're about you."

A knock at the door made JJ jump and she turned around wide-eyed to see Carrie standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"Hey, sweetie." JJ tried to be as reassuring as possible, rubbing Carrie's back soothingly as she slowly lead her inside.

Carrie looked at Emily nervously but took a seat in the chair beside the bed, JJ sitting on the arm beside her. JJ hadn't missed the fact that Carrie hadn't physically touched Emily once since she had first seen her after the shooting. She didn't know what it was about, but she was trying not to rush the teenager.

"How was Jack?" Carrie looked up from Emily in shock, almost as if she had forgotten JJ had been sitting there.

"He's okay. I don't think he fully understands, you know? Like he knows that Haley is gone, but he doesn't really understand that it means forever."

JJ watched as Carrie stared at Emily while whispering those last few words, and she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Emily is going to come back to us, Carrie. I promise."

Carrie nodded. "I know." She said simply but unconvincingly, as if she was only agreeing because she knew it was what JJ needed to hear.

"Did you want to have a few minutes alone?" JJ asked after a few minutes of silence. "I know you haven't really had any time just the two of you since it happened."

Carrie shook her head, standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder. "What's the point? She can't respond to me anyway."

"Carrie..."

"I'm going to go, okay?" Carrie deliberately avoided looking at her foster mom and it didn't go unnoticed by JJ. "Uncle Hotch has an appointment with the funeral director so I offered to help Jessica with Jack."

Before JJ could protest, Carrie was out of the door, leaving the blonde in shock. She reached down and squeezed Emily's hand, more for her own comfort than for her girlfriend's.

Carrie barely made it out of the room before she felt herself gasping for air. It was overwhelming and she felt like she couldn't breathe; couldn't function, every time she saw Emily. Whenever she saw her lying there, it hit her that she had almost lost the woman she had come to think of as "mom", and that she still could.

JJ stayed at the hospital until a little after visiting hours were over; making her way to Emily's house after stopping at the store.

"Carrie?" She called out as she unlocked the front door and made her way inside, struggling with half a dozen bags of groceries.

Carrie slowly trudged into the kitchen to meet JJ, sitting on a stool and watching as JJ opened the fridge.

"I already went shopping." Carrie answered before JJ could question how the fridge was already fully stocked.

"Oh… okay. Well, next time could you let me know?" JJ managed to keep all of the annoyance out of her voice but rolled her eyes when Carrie shrugged half-heartedly.

"Sorry."

Carrie went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, stepping over the bags but not offering to help put them away, before heading back to the lounge.

"What do you want for dinner?" JJ called from the kitchen.

Carrie called back, not bothering to get up. "I already ate. Didn't know if you were going to be here tonight?"

That caught JJ's attention and she made her way into the lounge room, confusion written over her face. "Where else would I be?"

"Oh, I don't know." Carrie's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Just thought you might actually stay at your own house for once."

JJ's mouth dropped at Carrie's tone and she didn't have a chance to respond before Carrie grabbed her laptop and headed to her room.

The two women successfully managed to avoid each other for the rest of the night, much to JJ's better judgment. It didn't surprise her, however, that screams woke her up only a few hours after she had gone to sleep.

JJ pulled herself out of Emily's bed and made her way into Carrie's room. The teenager was still asleep but it was clear she was deep in a nightmare. JJ's heart broke as she sat down on the side of the bed; Carrie had tears streaming down her face and she was thrashing and screaming.

"Carrie?"

JJ brushed Carrie's hair back from her face earning a whimper out of the brunette.

"Shh… Wake up, sweetie. You're okay."

Carrie shot up in bed a few seconds later, instinctively crawling back and pulling away from JJ, her eyes wide as she took in her surroundings.

Once she was sure she was safe, Carrie drew her knees to her chest and pushed her hair back, groaning.

JJ watched her, smiling reassuringly. "Bad dream?"

Carrie nodded and groaned again, closing her eyes and leaning her head on JJ's shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier."

JJ cupped Carrie's head, kissing the top of her hair. "It's okay."

"I'm glad you're here." Carrie whispered, hugging JJ's arm as she scooted closer to the blonde. She hesitated for a few seconds before continuing, her voice barely audible. "I miss her."

JJ sighed, struggling to keep her tears at bay. "So do I." She breathed out.

Carrie pulled back and looked at JJ, her eyes full of pain and begging. "Can we go see her? Please?"

JJ knew she should say no. It wasn't even 4am yet and they both needed sleep. The hospital probably wouldn't even let them in. But looking in Carrie's eyes, JJ couldn't help herself. "Get dressed." She tucked a piece of hair behind Carrie's ear. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Carrie was instantly out of bed and pulling on the closest pair of track pants she could find. JJ watched for a few moments, thinking. She knew Carrie needed this, but a part of her worried that it might have a negative effect.

Carrie could barely sit still as they drove to the hospital. JJ knew she was anxious, but the constant fiddling was becoming distracting. The brunette didn't even notice as they pulled up in the parking lot. JJ took the queue and walked around to open Carrie's door, offering her hand.

Carrie bit her lip and looked at JJ's hand for a few moments before accepting it. The second she did, JJ noticed the grip tighten.

They slowly made their way into the hospital and through the halls until they ended up in the ICU. One of the regular nurses recognized them and greeted them with a confused yet cheerful smile.

"Jennifer, Carrie… Little early for visiting hours, aren't we?"

Carrie squeezed JJ's hand nervously, looking up at her. JJ met her eyes and silently nodded her consent, squeezing Carrie's hand once more before letting go.

JJ changed the conversation with the nurse and started asking about Emily's condition as a distraction while Carrie slipped away and made her way to Emily's room.

Her heart was pounding in her chest with each step that she took. She wanted her mom; she _needed_ her. But that didn't stop the paralyzing fear running through her body.

Emily didn't look any different than she had a few hours ago, although Carrie didn't honestly expect any different. Emily hadn't really changed much over the past few days.

The doctor had said that she was getting better. Her brain activity was very good and she was able to breathe on her own for almost two hours on their last try. Her injuries were healing nicely and she was responding to both pain and pressure. The doctor had assured them it wouldn't be long until she woke up. They had brought her out from the medically induced coma; now it was just her body that was keeping her asleep as she continued to heal.

Carrie struggled to make it over to the bed, her eyes never once leaving Emily. She breathed a sigh of relief each time she watched the elder brunette's chest rise and fall.

Carrie pulled a seat up as close as she could to the bed before sitting down and tucking her legs underneath herself. Her hand physically shook as she reached out to touch Emily's hand. The second they made contact though, Carrie's grip tightened and the pulled the cold hand into her lap, holding on as if her life depended on it.

"Em…" Carrie breathed out, emotion overflowing her.

She drew in a deep breath while stroking her thumb over Emily's hand, looking down. "I'm sorry I haven't been here." She started awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. "I'm here now." She finally settled on, before sitting in silence, allowing the beeping of the machines to comfort her.

JJ had always been told that she was good at her job. Working as the BAU Liaison, she dealt with many different things, persuasion being one of them. Which was probably why she had managed to persuade the nurses to overlook the fact that visiting hours didn't start for another four hours.

JJ opted for waiting outside of Emily's room rather than entering. As much as she wanted to be with her girlfriend and Carrie, JJ knew they needed some time alone.

She didn't even notice the time fly by until Garcia showed up for a visit a little before 10am. Even then, neither of them entered the room. There was a certain peace between Carrie and Emily that neither of them could bring themselves to disturb. So instead, JJ remained camped outside of Emily's room, only allowing the doctor and nurses to enter. Carrie didn't once leave Emily's side.

Carrie was fast asleep with her head resting on Emily's bed, her hand still griping her foster mother's tightly. She felt something move beside her and at first thought that she was dreaming. It was enough to wake her though, and Carrie's gaze shifted up to the older brunette.

"Emily?"

Another movement.

Carrie jumped forward, her eyes wide as she watched Emily move ever so slightly. Her breathing was increasing and her eyes were still closed, but Carrie could swear that she saw Emily's arm move.

"JJ!"

JJ was in the room less than a second later, panic clear on her face as she practically raced over to the side of the bed. Her gaze tore between Emily and Carrie, watching as the teenager stared at Emily with wide eyes. It wasn't until she saw Emily move that she knew what Carrie had called about.

Jumping into action a second later, JJ grabbed Emily's spare hand and squeezed it reassuringly as she continuously pressed the nurse call button.

"Em? Baby? I'm right here. Can you hear me?"

The monitor began to beep faster signaling that her heart rate was increasing, and a few seconds later a nurse came into the room. She checked Emily's vitals quickly although Carrie and JJ didn't pay any attention, and returned a few moments later with a doctor.

Emily moved her fingers with slightly more strength, earning a squeeze in each.

"Em? Carrie and I right here. Can you open your eyes for us, sweetie?"

Carrie didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. So she just squeezed her foster mother's hand and hoped that it was enough to portray what she wanted to say.

"Emily?" The doctor moved so that he could check Emily's pupils before taking her hands and checking her response. "Squeeze my hands if you can hear me."

Emily did as she was asked.

"Good. Very good." The doctor smiled. JJ went over to stand next to Carrie, her arm instantly going around the brunette's shoulders as happy tears filled her eyes. "Can you try to open your eyes?"

Emily's eyelids fluttered ever so slightly but remained closed.

"Take your time." The doctor assured.

It was another fifteen minutes before Emily could open her eyes enough to take in her surroundings, Carrie and JJ never once leaving her side.

She was groggy but conscious enough to take instructions from the doctor. Emily felt physically drained; she could barely move. After a failed attempt to lift her hand up to take out her intubation tube, the doctor realized what she was doing.

"Alright, Emily. I'm going to remove that tube for you. I need you to give me a big cough on three, okay?" He said after setting up. "One, two, three."

JJ and Carrie subconsciously held their breath as they watched the doctor swiftly pull the tube out of Emily's throat. Emily coughed violently causing her body to shake.

Carrie grabbed her hand and gripped it reassuringly while JJ took the cup of water from the nurse and went to sit on the side of the bed.

"Here, baby." JJ's smile was wide and she had happy tears streaming down her cheeks. "Small sips, okay?"

It was an awkward position but JJ managed to give Emily the water without dripping much down her chin; Emily was still to weak to hold her head up, let alone hold the cup herself.

It didn't matter though because JJ was more than happy to help out. She pulled the cup away after Emily had finished enough before resuming her former position beside her girlfriend.

JJ stroked the side of Emily's cheek before holding a kiss to her forehead. "God… I love you."

JJ moved down to kiss Emily's lips and was euphoric when she felt the brunette kiss her back, even if she had barely enough strength to do so.

Emily's eyes closed tiredly but she forced them open again after a few minutes. Turning slightly to face her daughter, Emily couldn't stop the smile on her face when she saw Carrie.

"Carrie…"

Emily's voice was husky and barely there but Carrie heard it and grinned wider, her tears matching JJ's.

"You're awake."

Emily's eyes drifted closed again but she managed to nod slightly and force out another whisper.

"Love you."

Carrie let out a relieved laugh, a huge grin on her face despite the fact that she was crying. She lifted Emily's hand up in her own and held in to her cheek, kissing her palm as a way to say she felt the same.


	25. If I Die Young

**Chapter 25- If I Die Young**

"This is stupid."

"Emily."

"Well it is." Emily crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly, staring down JJ, Carrie and the nurse. "I don't need that."

JJ rolled her eyes, Carrie smirked and the nurse just looked unimpressed. "Humor us."

Emily rolled her eyes but kept her stance. She, Emily Prentiss, was more than okay to walk out of the hospital. She didn't need some stupid wheelchair to help her.

"Em, they're not going to let you leave unless you get in the wheelchair."

"No way."

JJ rolled her eyes once more before putting her hands on either side of Emily and bending over to make sure she was the only one the brunette could see.

"If you don't get in that wheelchair, I'm withholding sex."

Emily glared back. "You wouldn't."

"Oh." JJ smirked. "I would."

Emily tried to maintain her stance but gave in a minute later, groaning reluctantly as she shifted from the bed into the wheelchair.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Emily simply glared at the blonde while Carrie laughed.

Stubbornly, Emily was out of the wheelchair the second they exited the hospital doors. The nurse almost seemed relieved. "I would say I'm sad to see you go…"

She shot Emily a smirk before walking back inside the hospital with the wheelchair.

JJ nudged her girlfriend gently, making sure to avoid anywhere close to where she was injured. "You've been awake for a week and a half and you've already ruined our reputation at this hospital!"

Carrie smirked, shuffling into the back seat of JJ's car while Emily slowly lowered herself into the front. "Actually, Jayje, I'm pretty sure you did that with your micro-managing. Believe it or not, but I'm pretty sure a nurse knows how to take a blood pressure better than you."

"The cuff was too tight!" JJ defended herself while Carrie and Emily laughed.

The blonde had been almost as much of a nightmare as Emily had been. Between Emily's constant insisting that she was fine and pushing herself in physical therapy, and JJ's micromanaging of Emily's treatment, Carrie knew that the hospital was glad to see them go. It was bittersweet, however, as the only reason the doctors had agreed to release Emily after such a short time was because of Haley's funeral which was due to occur the next day.

The drive back to Emily's house was relatively uneventful, despite Emily and JJ's "cute" bickering. Carrie rolled her eyes as JJ pulled up as close as physically possible to the front door.

She was out a second later and rushing over to Emily's side, only earning a roll of the eyes from the older brunette. Carrie couldn't help but be amused.

"Take it slow, okay?" Emily was barely tolerating JJ as the blonde helped her out of the car and forced her to walk slower than a grandmother. "Not too fast."

"I think that's snail is beating us." Emily mumbled, but JJ ignored her.

Carrie lead the way and opened the front door for Emily and JJ. She watched as Emily physically relaxed, clearly relieved about being home.

"Home sweet home."

It didn't escape either brunette that JJ had just referred to Emily's house as 'home'.

"JJ stocked the fridge." Carrie smirked. "You're going to hate it. It's all healthy food."

"Hey!" JJ defended, watching amused as Emily stood in shock in front of the fridge. "The doctor said you need to eat healthy to keep your strength up. Frozen pizza and leftovers don't count as healthy."

"You're mean."

JJ smirked, leaning over to give her girlfriend a kiss. "You love me."

"Yeah." Emily smirked back. "But only for that ass."

"Ew! Okay, not alright." Carrie covered her ears despite laughs from both of the adults and made her way out of the room.

As planned, they decided to have a quiet night. However, Emily had eventually managed to persuade JJ into ordering takeout, despite the blonde's reluctance.

By almost 10pm, Carrie stood up from her position on the couch and looked over at the women. Emily was snoozing with her head resting in JJ's legs; the blonde lovingly yet absentmindedly stroking her hands through Emily's hair.

"I'm going to bed."

JJ looked up first, smiling lovingly. "Night, sweetheart. Sleep well."

Carrie smiled as JJ blew her a kiss before turning her attention to Emily. The older brunette stirred but was clearly still exhausted. "Goodnight, babe."

"Em?" Carrie responded after a few moments. "I'm glad you're home."

Emily smiled lovingly in response as the two older women watched Carrie disappear upstairs.

"Mmm…" JJ smiled as she watched her girlfriend begin to drift back to sleep. "Come on."

Emily groaned but JJ moved out from under her, earning a joking glare from the brunette. JJ held out her hand, smiling lovingly. "Bed?"

Emily nodded, more awake as she accepted JJ's hand and allowed the blonde to help her up. She smirked. "Think I'm still too injured for you to properly welcome me home?"

JJ couldn't hide her smirk, rolling her eyes jokingly before winking at her girlfriend.

Even though Carrie was still thrilled that Emily was home, she couldn't bring a smile to her face the following morning. It was a day they had all been dreading; Haley's funeral.

Emily made her way into Carrie's room a little after nine, sitting on the bed as she watched her foster daughter look through her closest.

"I can't believe I didn't even think to buy a dress."

Emily frowned, standing up and walking over to her daughter. She placed a comforting hand on Carrie's back before taking over, reaching in to pull out a simple dark purple dress, black tights and a black coat.

"Here." She smiled at Carrie sadly, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "You'll look beautiful."

Carrie nodded and let out a breath, neither needing to say anything. Emily bent forward after a few moments and placed a kiss to Carrie's forehead before leaving the teenager alone to get ready.

"Jack?" Hotch knocked on Jack's bedroom door before pushing it fully open. "We have to leave now."

Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing his shirt and pants although his tie and jacket were thrown on the floor.

"I don't want to go."

Hotch sighed and nodded, bending down in front of Jack and placing his hands on Jack's knees. "I don't want to go either, but we have to."

"Why?"

Such a simple question, but there was no simple answer.

"Because mommy would want us there."

Jack's chin quivered but he didn't say anything, struggling to hold back tears. "It's not fair."

Truer words had never been spoken.

"I know it's not, bud. But sometimes bad things happen; things that aren't fair. Even to the people we love most in the world."

"Like mommy?"

"Yeah, bud. Like mommy." Hotch picked Jack up and placed him on his knee. "But you know what? Mommy's still watching over us everyday. She's right here." He pointed to Jack's chest, smiling reassuringly.

Jack looked unsure but held his hands to his chest, trying to "hug" his mom. "Everyday?"

"Yeah, bud." Hotch kissed the top of Jack's head. "Everyday."

Jack breathed in deeply, full of sorrow. A few moments later, Hotch lifted him off of his knee and bent down in front of him, silently holding out his suit jacket. Jack obediently turned and let his dad dress him.

Carrie stepped out of the car and watched as JJ reached out to hold Emily's arm, supporting her. Emily was still recovering from her injuries, and JJ being JJ was more than over protective.

Carrie smiled sadly and accepting Emily's offered hand, gripping it tightly as they moved over to stand by Hotch and the rest of the mourners.

The hearse pulled up slowly and the pallbearers went about pulling the coffin out from the car. Hotch picked up Jack and held him tightly; he had opted not to carry the coffin in favor of his son.

Morgan and Rossi lead the way with Hotch, Jack and the rest of the mourners following the coffin to the burial area.

It was nice, Carrie noted. Respectful. The black coffin was simple but elegant, and everyone wore black as a sign of respect. She held in her hand, like every other one of the mourners, a white rose; innocence, heavenly.

A tinge of her felt guilt when she realized she was slightly jealous. She hadn't had the chance to throw the kind of funerals she wanted for her family. At the time, she hadn't wanted to even think about it. So she left it to her family's lawyer and they had ended up being buried back in Denver.

The priest said a few words once the coffin was situated in place. JJ had moved so that Carrie was protectively placed in the middle of her and Emily, something that Carrie was grateful for. She looked up at both of the women and noticed that they were crying.

Carrie looked up as Hotch began to speak. Jack was facing the ground next to him with his Aunt Jessica's hands protectively on his shoulders. Carrie's heart broke as she watched him sniffle back tears.

"W. S. Gilbert wrote, 'It's love that makes the world go round.' And if that's true, then the world spun a little faster with Haley in it. Haley was my best friend since we were in high school. We certainly had our struggles, but if there's one thing we agreed on unconditionally, it was our love and commitment to our son, Jack."

Jack looked up at his name, sorrow clear on his face.

"Haley's love for Jack was joyous and fierce. That fierceness is why she isn't here today. A mother's love is an unrivaled force of nature and we can all learn much from the way Haley lived her life. Haley's death causes each of us to stop and take stock of our lives to measure who we are, and what we've become."

Emily squeezed Carrie's hand as Hotch spoke, neither looking at each other but both knowing what she meant.

"I don't have all of those answers for myself, but I know who Haley was. She was the woman who died protecting the child we brought into this world together, and I will make sure that Jack grows up knowing who his mother was and how she loved and protected him, and how much I loved her."

Carrie heard JJ sniffle beside her; the usually tough blonde was staring straight ahead as if she didn't even notice the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If Haley were with us today, she would ask us not to mourn her death, but to celebrate her life. She would tell us...she would tell us to love our families unconditionally and to hold them close cause in the end, they are all that matter."

Hotch's voice broke as he spoke, struggling to hold back his emotions.

"I met Haley at the tryouts of our high school's production of The Pirates of Penzance, I found our copy of the play and I was looking through it the other night, and I came upon a passage that seemed...appropriate for this moment. "Oh dry the glistening tear that dews that Marshall cheek. Thy loving children here in them thy comfort seek. With sympathetic care, their arms around thee creep. For oh they cannot bear to see their father weep.""

Hotch let out an ever-so-slight smile at the mention of their school production. Jack moved from his aunt to stand beside his dad, taking his hand and leaning against his side.

After the speech was given, the mourners began to drop their roses onto the coffin. The team and Haley's family waited back till last before dropping theirs, each saying goodbye to Haley silently.

The mourners offered Hotch and Jack silent support with a hand to the shoulder or a hug, but neither man really noticed. Finally, Hotch picked Jack up and held him close, both looking down at the coffin.

Jack dropped his rose first with Hotch quickly following. He looked down at his son and nodded reassuringly, whispering. "Blow mommy a kiss."

Jack did as his dad asked, holding his hand to kiss it before blowing it in the direction of the coffin.

Once he was done, Hotch turned around and they all slowly made their way back to their cars.

There was to be a wake at Haley's parents' house after the funeral. While the funeral itself had been a rather private affair with only family and close friends attending, the wake was more open for anyone who knew Haley and wanted to mourn her. With Haley being the sweet and loving person she was, that meant that it wasn't a small gathering.

Each member of the team originally split up to talk to some of the other mourners, but found themselves back together after half an hour or so. Rossi was the only one missing, having taken it upon himself to make Hotch get some air.

They sat around a table in a circle, no one knowing what to say.

"What do we do?" Emily eventually spoke up.

Morgan shrugged on behalf of the rest of the group. "There's nothing we can do."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

JJ spoke up without hesitation to answer Reid's question, staring straight ahead. "Would you?"

The tone would have usually worried Emily, but she knew it was understandable. JJ was probably the closest to Haley out of all of the members of the team. Instead, she offered JJ a small sense of comfort by placing a hand on her arm lovingly.

"He'll come back." Morgan's tone was sure of it. "I just don't know what he's going to look like when he does."

Emily's comfort seemed to help and JJ spoke up again, calmer this time. "We just need to be there for him when he's ready."

A silence overcame the group again, but Carrie broke it after a few moments. "I'll be back." She whispered to Emily.

Emily nodded, forcing a small reassuringly smile.

Carrie honestly didn't know where she was going. All she knew was she needed to get away from there. She ended up outside on the decking area, accidently walking in on Rossi and Hotch's conversation.

"Sorry." Carrie mumbled.

Rossi and Hotch both looked at her and nodded that it was okay. "Carrie, have you seen Jack?" Hotch asked after a moment.

Carrie shook her head, frowning. "I can go find him if you want?"

"Thank you." Hotch nodded and Carrie turned, only turning back when Hotch called to her again. "And Carrie? Could you make sure Jack eats something?"

Carrie nodded and smiled reassuringly before setting off the find the little boy.

There were quite a few kids at the wake. It had surprised Carrie at first, but a lot of Haley's friends had young kids so it made sense.

Carrie immediately knew where to look for Jack. The little boy hadn't moved from his swing since they had gotten back from the funeral.

"Hey, kiddo."

Jack looked up as Carrie took a seat beside him, and her heart almost broke with how sad he looked.

Carrie didn't know what to say. What did you ask a five year old who had just lost his mom? _How are you doing? Are you okay?_

"Are you hungry?" She eventually settled on.

Jack shook his head while he continued to look at the ground. Carrie sighed- she knew exactly what he was feeling.

"You want to know a secret?"

Carrie waited a few moments before talking again, not sure if she should even talk.

Jack looked up and nodded.

"See that star up there?" Carrie picked a random but shining star and Jack followed her gaze. He nodded. "That's my mommy. And that star over there? That's my daddy. And see the little star in between? That's my little brother, Danny."

Jack looked confused, shaking his head. "Nu uh. Emmy's your mommy."

Carrie nodded and smiled. "She is. But I have two mommy's. Emily is one of them, and my first mommy is up in Heaven with my daddy and brother."

"With my mommy?"

Carrie nodded, ruffling Jack's hair gently. "Yeah, bud. You know, I bet our moms are really good friends up there."

Jack smiled slightly, nodding. "Mommy likes making new friends."

"You know what else?" Jack shook his head and Carrie smiled knowingly. "I bet your mom is the biggest and brightest star in the sky."

Jack thought about this for a second before looking up. He looked around for a few moments before settling on the brightest star he could see and pointing. "There she is!"

"I told you she was the brightest." Carrie smiled as she watched Jack completely mesmerized with the star.

"And the prettiest."

Jack nodded as he spoke, confirming his thoughts. He stared up at the star while they sat in silence.

"Can I be a star too?"

Carrie looked over at Jack, noticing the sadness and confusion in his eyes. "One day. When you're really, really old and wrinkly."

"When I die?"

Carrie nodded, not sure how she should continue. "Not for a really long time though. But it won't matter, because your mommy is always going to be up there watching over you. She wants you to be happy while you're down here, and she'll be waiting up there for when you're ready to join her."

"Daddy too?"

Another nod. "Uh huh. But not for a really long time."

That seemed to be enough for Jack and he nodded before his gaze returned to the sky.

"You know what else your mom would want you to do right now?" Carrie smiled cheekily, squatting down beside Jack's swing and tickling him. "Eat some dinner!"

Jack laughed as he was tickled, but he looked unsure once Carrie stood up.

"Come on."

Carrie held out her hand to Jack, smiling reassuringly. He looked at it and hesitated for a few moments before taking it and allowing Carrie to lead him inside after one last look at the star.


End file.
